Il lungo inverno
by ClearClaire
Summary: Un inverno freddo e piovoso. Una storia oscura e pericolosa. Un film.
1. Chapter 1

Non possiedo niente e nessuno, e il mio nome non sarà mai nei credits finali. Detto questo...buona visione?

**IL LUNGO INVERNO - Clear**

_La mia vita. Un video _

_Il mio cibo. Immagini_

_Il mio ossigeno. Parole_

_None Filmmaker_

Un tardo pomeriggio di ottobre. Una zona residenziale di una città della costa orientale. Un elegante edificio neoclassicheggiante. Un salone riscaldato da ebano e antiche sete orientali. L'uomo in tre pezzi "fumo di acciaieria" udì la porta chiudersi dietro di sé e con passo sicuro si diresse verso il divano. Poco più che un materasso ricoperto da diversi strati di cuscini. Piume di un qualche uccello in via di estinzione, sicuramente. Gli ultimi raggi di sole giocavano con le gocce di cristallo del lampadario e tracciavano arabeschi sul piano del tavolino. Accavallate le gambe con noncuranza, inseguiva l'intrecciarsi delle linee, le braccia abbandonate lungo lo schienale ricamato. Qualcosa. Un diverso colore delle tende. Erano…ambra, la volta precedente. In lontananza, il fruscio degli alberi accarezzati dal vento. L'uomo chiuse gli occhi, sospirando profondamente. Una figura silenziosa si stagliava dietro di lui, dove un attimo prima erano solo tappeti e discreto profumo di lavanda.

"Li. E' un piacere."

"E' sempre un piacere averla nella mia umile dimora. Raramente accoglie qualcuno che ne sappia apprezzare le dolcezze"

"Vedo che la sua piccola famiglia è cresciuta"

"Uhm…"

L'uomo sollevò un piccolo oggetto d'argento dalla credenza. Luigi XV, probabilmente.

"Qualcosina che ho trovato nell'ultimo viaggio. Riposava in un magazzino abbandonato. Avrebbe dovuto tenere compagnia alla signora del Taj Mahal, ma padrona e cucciolo sono stati lontani tanto tempo che non credo si offenderà" sorrise Li, rivelando la sagoma elefantina dell'oggetto "una storia affascinante. L'ha mai sentita?"

"Non credo"

"Allora, se permette, gliela racconterò io" l'uomo, dai tratti orientali, si avvicinò al tavolino "nella grande India, prima che gli inglesi insegnassero il polo e la caccia ai thugs, un maraja governava in pace e giustizia un ricco territorio. Possedeva elefanti e tesori, e gli dei gli erano favorevoli. Ma il suo karma l'aveva predestinato alla solitudine. L'amatissima sposa morì dopo solo pochi mesi di delizie, senza regalargli un erede. L'India è un paese di contraddizioni, di monumenti e slums, di templi e caste. Il maraja fece costruire un palazzo per la sua signora. Un palazzo di marmo e oro che potesse essere ammirato anche dalle sorgenti del fiume sacro, e dove lei potesse attendere il passaggio successivo della ruota della vita"

"Il Taj Mahal" sussurrò l'uomo in abito scuro, accettando la tazza di tè alla menta che, davanti a lui, Li aveva versato.

"Esatto. Un luogo sacro, prima di divenire una cartolina per turisti"

"Affascinante" commentò l'ospite, seguendo con la punta delle dita la decorazione in rilievo della tazza.

Li intanto si era rialzato. "La signora non si offenderà" ripeteva come un mantra, posando il piccolo elefante di nuovo al suo posto. "Ecco" concluse, con un'ultima carezza.

"Un'altra tazza? E' una miscela speciale"

"Ha abbandonato il suo Darjeeling?"

"Mai. Un amico me ne ha regalata una piccola selezione, e volevo condividerla con un intenditore"

"Ottima, anche se personalmente prediligo le cinesi"

"Sì. Qualcosa che non posso rinnegare del mio Paese" sospirò Li, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

"Ad ogni modo, cos'ha per me? Pensavo che il prossimo incontro fosse previsto tra due mesi"

"Qualcosa che le potrebbe interessare" una strana penombra riempiva la stanza: le delicate dita della sera parevano divenute artigli "il vento porta una nuova voce, in questo tempo che apre le porte del grande freddo"

Graffi di pallore ferivano ora il volto svuotato dell'uomo in tre pezzi.

"Dannazione"

_Aprii con cautela la porta anonima che nascondeva al mondo esterno quella piccola realtà oscura. _

0900 EST

DAY 1

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Scusi signore? Credo di non aver capito."

"Ha capito benissimo, comandante"

Sino a quel momento, la riunione mattutina era filata liscia. Fino a quel momento. L'ammiraglio si maledisse per essersi lasciato adescare un'altra volta, ma raccolse le forze e si preparò ad affrontare le domande. E a fornire le poche risposte concordate "per quanto mi possa dispiacere, tra meno di due giorni il mio ufficio verrà di nuovo immobilizzato e trasformato in set cinematografico"

"Ma..."

"Mi lasci almeno finire, colonnello" replicò stizzito "il dipartimento della difesa, in cerca di fondi e ritorno d'immagine, ha indetto un concorso per giovani cineasti. Come sapete al Congresso si sta discutendo il rifinanziamento della campagna in Iraq. E non tira proprio aria favorevole, se devo essere franco. Quindi, il miglior soggetto riguardante le forze armate giunto alla giuria, ha ottenuto il budget, le locations e gli attori per la produzione. Bene. Quello che vi sta distribuendo Tiner è il soggetto. La location sarà il JAG. E voi siete tutti scritturati. Alle 1100 saranno qui i registi per i provini. Rendetevi disponibili"

"Signore..."

"E' un ordine. Al lavoro"

L'ammiraglio si alzò e con passo marziale si diresse verso il proprio ufficio, lasciando, nella sala riunioni, un molto perplesso gruppo di avvocati militari.

_Una fitta coltre di fumo impediva di scorgere il soffitto, mentre la tenue luce bluastra attirava l'attenzione verso l'estremità più lontana del locale. _

1100 EST

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Bene, ragazzi. Questo è il quartier generale del JAG, io sono il tenente Simms, e sino alla fine delle riprese potrete rivolgervi a me per qualsiasi dubbio o richiesta. So che vi siete meritati questa possibilità, quindi tutti saremo ben felici di venire incontro alle vostre richieste. Cercate solo, se possibile, di non intralciare il normale svolgimento del lavoro"

Dall'ufficio, Harm e Bud, curiosi, videro entrare nel bullpen quelli che sembravano decisamente tre studenti di cinema di un'università qualsiasi della California.

"Ma come fa tua moglie ad essere sempre così...sorridente? Cosa mangia la mattina? Zucchero concentrato?"

"Ehm...signore..." cominciò un imbarazzato tenente Roberts.

"Lo voglio anch'io" commentò tra sé il comandante "andiamo, prima che sia troppo tardi"

Silenziosamente, i due si alzarono e cominciarono a indossare cappello e giacca, sperando di fuggire inosservati.

"Dove credete di andare?"

L'opportunità di fuga era appena stata bloccata. Nella forma, piuttosto divertita, del colonnello dei marines Sarah Mackenzie.

"Ehm...Mac...sai quell'indagine..."

"No, non so quale indagine. Perché non mi rinfresca la memoria, comandante?" con il miglior tono da controinterrogatorio, Mac entrò nell'ufficio e si avvicinò ad Harm sino a minacciare deliberatamente il suo spazio personale. A quel punto, il sicurodisé-aviatore-divenutoavvocato, cominciò ad arretrare verso la sicurezza della propria scrivania.

"Maac!"

"Con una "a" sola, Harm. E l'unica indagine che ti compete, per quel che ricordo, è la ricerca di un gobbo e di un trovarobe. Ora, se non vuoi gettarci tutti tra le braccia amorevoli dell'ammiraglio, ti consiglio...VI consiglio" continuò gettando un'occhiata di fuoco anche al tenente, impegnato nel tentativo di mimetizzarsi con la parete "di seguirmi nel bullpen. Subito. Prima finiamo con questa buffonata, e prima torniamo ai sani, vecchi art. 32"

Detto questo, Mac eseguì una perfetta rotazione su se stessa e si avviò verso Harriet, scuotendo la testa.

Di malavoglia, scambiandosi occhiate rassegnate, Harm e Bud posarono tutto e la seguirono.

"Bene, vedo che lei, comandante, non si smentisce mai" ringhiò l'ammiraglio, al centro della piccola folla "ora che ci sono tutti, ragazzi, vi affido i miei sottoposti. Fate in modo che non si montino troppo la testa. Sarò nel mio ufficio" e si rifugiò di nuovo dietro una porta ben chiusa e una solida scrivania di quercia. Le passate esperienze non gli avevano lasciato un buon ricordo del mondo dello spettacolo.

Harriet riprese il comando della situazione e cominciò a presentare i vari ufficiali alla "troupe".

"Ecco, questi sono tutti i membri del JAG. Non sapendo di cosa abbiate bisogno per il film, ve li presento tutti. Nel caso fossero necessari spazi per i provini o ulteriori "performance", non esitate a chiedere" poi si rivolse ai colleghi "Signori. Questi sono i nostri nuovi superiori" sorrise "Jake Griffith, Melanie Godard e Steven Coppola"

"E no, non sono un parente di Francis Ford. Purtroppo" sbottò quest'ultimo, con un riflesso quasi automatico "l'ho detto veramente ad alta voce?"

Silenzio imbarazzato fu l'unica risposta.

_Un liquido senso di pericolo cominciò a scorrermi nelle vene. Brutto segno, l'istinto non mi aveva mai tradito._

1400 EST

KITCHENETTE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Allora, quando hai intenzione di gettare la spugna e implorare il patteggiamento?"

"Perché dovrei?" rispose piccato Harm.

"Perché il marinaio Foer è colpevole come un bambino con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata?"

"No, signora! Cioè...mi perdoni, signora...signor colonnello, cioè...quello che voglio dire..."

"Respira, Bud. Stai diventando blu"

"Certo signora, sì signora...quello che voglio dire è che l'imputato non è considerato tale sino al verdetto finale, secondo la sentenza 112 del 1965 della corte suprema, signora"

"Vedi Mac? Lo dice anche la corte suprema" disse il comandante, agitando il cucchiaino nell'aria.

"Ok. Definiamolo pure non colpevole..."

Entrando nella cucina e dirigendosi deciso verso il bricco del caffè, Sturgis sussurrò a Harriet "E' iniziato da molto?"

"No, non si è perso niente, signore" rispose con voce altrettanto bassa il guardiamarina, porgendogli un altro bricco "questo è appena fatto"

"Grazie" accettò Sturgis con un cenno veloce. Versatosene una tazza, si sistemò accanto alla donna e si apprestò a godere lo spettacolo in prima fila.

"...comunque sia, il marinaio Foer è stato trovato alle due del mattino, completamente ubriaco, davanti ad un locale" riprese Mac.

"E l'ultima volta che ho controllato, questo non era considerato un crimine"

"Certamente, comandante. Il fatto è che, una volta ordinatogli di tornare in caserma per poter essere presente all'alzabandiera, lui ha risposto, e cito testualmente "l'unica bandiera che vedo la mattina è quella che ho appeso in bagno, e da allora non soffro più di stitichezza". A parer mio questo assomiglia stranamente al vilipendio. E l'ultima volta che ho controllato, era un crimine"

"Bud, potresti spiegare al colonnello..."

I tre ragazzi entrarono con cautela nel locale angusto. Secondo l'impiegato in portineria avrebbero probabilmente trovato lì la maggior parte degli ufficiali, a quell'ora.

"Ehm...scusate...signori..." cominciò Melanie, subito interrotta da Harm.

"Per favore, lasciamo da parte gradi e signori...a meno che non vogliate il saluto ogni volta, visto che tecnicamente siete i nostri nuovi "superiori"..." disse, facendo arrossire violentemente la ragazza e ridacchiare gli altri due "chiamatemi Harm. Loro sono Mac, Harriet, Bud e Sturgis"

"Melanie"

"Jake"

"Steven"

"Meglio, no?" sorrise il comandante, facendo arrossire ancora di più Melanie.

"Harm, smettila di metterla in imbarazzo" lo rimproverò Mac, prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza "perdonalo. Crede che il sorriso e un paio di ali d'oro bastino per ottenere tutto ciò che vuole, ma in fondo è un bravo ragazzo"

"Oh, grazie Mamma" commentò lui, con una smorfia ed un'espressione mortalmente offesa "e quando l'avresti capito?"

"Quando TU hai scoperto che non funzionava con tutte. Soprattutto la sottoscritta"

"Tanto era tempo sprecato!"

"Comandante!" sibilò minacciosamente Mac.

I ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa e presero la parola prima che la situazione si deteriorasse ulteriormente.

"Ehm...Harm...Mac..."

Ad un tratto i due si resero conto di essere circondati da facce imbarazzate, e scoppiarono a ridere.

"Ecco a voi il Mackenzie-Rabb Show..." cominciò il comandante con una punta di sarcasmo, subito rimpiazzata dalla risata cristallina della collega "...ovvero come ancora una volta Harm è riuscito a dire la frase sbagliata al momento sbagliato!"

"Devi concedermelo, non è da tutti!" E regalò alla folla un maldestro inchino.

"Questo è sicuro..."

"Cena per farmi per perdonare?"

Tra gli sguardi sbigottiti, l'unica risposta di Mac fu un guardingo "Harm..."

"Sì, lo so. Niente polpettone di carne senza carne"

Roteando gli occhi, i due trascinarono di nuovo l'intero gruppo nelle risate.

Harriet, appena ripresasi, si rivolse a Melanie, incuriosita.

"Dopo questa parentesi che spero non vi abbia fatto cambiare idea, ragazzi, dite. Avevate qualcosa da chiedere? Pensavo che non vi avremmo visto almeno fino a domani"

"Ehm...in effetti sì. Ma se disturbiamo, possiamo tornare dopo" prese la parola Jake.

"Tranquilli, non è niente di fondamentale per la sicurezza nazionale" lo interruppe Mac "Harm stava solo tentando di rimandare l'inevitabile con un po' di giochetti legali, come al solito"

"Ma…"

"Ssst" lo azzittì "non interromperlo. Non vedi che sta parlando?" una scrollata di spalle e uno sguardo sconfitto diedero a Steven la libertà di continuare. Inutile discutere con un marine. Inutile discutere con Mac, punto.

"Abbiamo distribuito le parti e volevamo consegnarvi i copioni"

"Ehi! Che velocità!"

"Altro che la signorina Peterson!" il commento guadagnò a Bud un occhiata di fuoco, ma la moglie riuscì a salvare la situazione in tempo "Diteci, diteci! Sto morendo dalla curiosità!"

"Ecco... Sarà un film un po'...sperimentale...quindi vi verranno recapitate ogni sera le scene per il giorno dopo. Ok?"

"Non c'è problema. Di solito l'ammiraglio ci lascia tempi anche più stretti!"

"Bene. La vicenda comincia nel 1942, a Londra. Tu, Harm, sarai un pilota della marina americana..."

Al sospiro di Mac, Jake si affrettò ad aggiungere, onestamente "Abbiamo cercato di attenerci il più possibile alla realtà, così non avrai problemi ad immedesimarti con il personaggio"

"Il problema è che Harm tende ad immedesimarsi un po' troppo, nel personaggio del pilota sciovinista!"

"Ad ogni modo, il pilota appartiene all'OSS, l'Office of the Strategic Service, ed è a Londra per collaborare all'Operazione Benson, cercando informazioni sulle postazioni dei tedeschi oltremanica.Una sera si reca in un locale dove dovrebbe incontrare il suo informatore. O meglio, informatrice. Tu, Mac..."

"Wow! E chi sarei, un ufficiale tedesco doppiogiochista?"

"Ehm...cioè…doppiogiochista di sicuro, ma…praticamente…non c'erano donne tra i militari, a quel tempo" la deluse subito Melanie "praticamente, il tuo personaggio è quello della cantante del locale. Cioè…una specie di spia, che poi seduce il pilota…"

Nel silenzio generale, Mac riuscì solo ad esalare "Scusa?"

"In un momento di "debolezza", praticamente, lei riesce a carpirgli informazioni importanti sui piani degli alleati, e poi scompare. Cioè...ce l'ha suggerito il nostro consulente storico"

"Che sarebbe?" sbottò acido Harm.

"Io" Rispose una voce, subito seguita da un ben noto, impeccabile, tre pezzi "e prima che lo chiediate, L'OSS era il primo embrione di quella che nel '47 è diventata la CIA"

"WEBB?"

Sbigottiti, Harm e Mac non si resero nemmeno conto di aver gridato in contemporanea.

"Piuttosto affollato, qua dentro"

"Salve, signor Webb" lo salutò Steven, incuriosito "vi conoscete?"

"No"

"Sì"

"Avrei dovuto immaginarlo..." sospirò Mac.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" la seguì, aggressivo, il collega.

"Il consulente, cos'altro?!" rispose la spia, con un'espressione angelica.

"Il signor Webb è uno storico dell'università di Georgetown. Ha curato personalmente tutto il contesto del soggetto."

"Ti sei lanciato anche nella fantascienza, vedo"

"Avete lavorato insieme?" chiese incuriosito Steven, domandandosi che tipo di rapporto potesse instaurarsi tra uno storico e un ufficio di avvocati militari.

"Purtroppo…" cominciò Harm, subito interrotto dalla spia "Purtroppo mai abbastanza. Ma quando c'è bisogno, so di essere sempre la loro prima, e unica, scelta"

"La dura realtà…"

"In fondo, non sono poi in molti, a scegliere Storia della Marina"

Webb sfruttò la conseguente ondata di risate per attrarre l'attenzione dei due ufficiali più anziani.

"Mac, Rabb, potrei parlarvi un attimo?"

"Assolutamente" fu la risposta aspra che ricevette, mentre già si dirigeva, senza invito, verso l'ufficio.

_Con discrezione mi sedetti ad uno dei tavolini, con le spalle al muro. Una direzione in meno da sorvegliare._

1430 EST

HARM'S OFFICE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"Allora, Webb?"

"Allora cosa, Rabb?"

"Intanto potresti alzarti dalla mia poltrona?"

L'agente, dopo essersi autoinvitato nel suo ufficio, si era anche sistemato comodamente dietro la sua scrivania.

"La mamma non ti ha spiegato che bisogna sempre offrire il meglio agli ospiti?"

"Offrire, appunto. E sull'ospite avrei qualche dubbio"

Il violento sbattere della porta comunicò loro che un marine piuttosto contrariato era appena entrato nella conversazione. "Allora, Webb?"

"Adesso vi rubate anche le frasi? Sareste una grande coppia, sapete?"

"WEBB?!" si alzarono due voci minacciose, subito sedate dalla sua espressione.

"E' questo che il pubblico vuole"

"E quando saresti diventato un sociologo, o storico, per quel che mi riguarda?"

"Anche perché la tua divisa standard non è proprio la felpa di Georgetown"

"CIA, o l'arte di arrangiarsi" scrollò le spalle Webb, curiosando tra le suppellettili del proprietario della scrivania "bella foto, Rabb" continuò in tono ironico osservando la foto di qualche mese prima "Iraq?"

"Afghanistan" tagliò corto il comandante, afferrando la cornice e riposizionandola sulla scrivania con maniacale precisione "ora, ti dispiacerebbe spiegare a noi poveri mortali cosa hanno a che fare i servizi segreti con...tutto questo?" concluse con un gesto eloquente.

"Pensavo ti piacesse fare la primadonna, dopo lo spot della Peterson"

"Non me lo ricordare..."

"Quindi?" insistette Mac "Se devo spogliarmi voglio saperne il motivo. E deve essere maledettamente buono, Webb!"

Harm si immobilizzò, fulminato dal significato di quella frase. Non sapeva se sentirsi più compiaciuto o terrorizzato, di fronte al marine furente.

"No, no, no" corse ai ripari l'agente, distruggendo tutte le sue fantasie "con un po' di fortuna, non ci sarà bisogno di arrivare a tanto"

Inarcando un sopracciglio, Mac sillabò, trattenendo a stento l'irritazione "Conoscendo la fortuna delle tue operazioni, mi sento già più tranquilla"

"Ehm"

"Abbi almeno la decenza di abbassare lo sguardo. Allora? Cosa dobbiamo fare stavolta io e Harm?" l'espressione dei due uomini la portò ad aggiungere un frustrato "a parte l'ovvio, a questo punto"

"Semplice. Abbiamo scoperto che qualcuno fa uscire informazioni riservate da questo ufficio..."

"DAL JAG?!"

"Sì, proprio da qui"

"Che tipo di informazioni?"

"Le più richieste sul mercato. Quelle sulle indagini internazionali. Terrorismo e commercio illegale di armi. Da quando avete iniziato a collaborare con la CIA in questo campo, siete diventati...un obiettivo gustoso"

"Ti spiacerebbe evitare di parlare di noi come di quarti di manzo semoventi? E poi, credevo che l'agenzia operasse solo fuori dal Paese"

"Il compratore...diciamo che ha trovato una soluzione abitativa ottimale, per quanto riguarda questo..."

"Cosa vuol dire?"

"Un'ambasciata", sussurrò Harm, annuendo.

"Fortunatamente si tratta di un "uomo d'affari ragionevole", e per una buona offerta ci ha rivenduto tutto, ma abbiamo colto l'occasione del film - o meglio, abbiamo manipolato un po' il concorso - per infiltrare qualcuno dei nostri nella troupe. Il soggetto suonava...familiare, data la situazione. Quello che dovrete fare è cercare di arrivare alla fine delle riprese senza perdere la ragione, mentre i miei ragazzi individuano la talpa e la fanno "sparire" senza troppo scalpore"

"Tutto qui?"

"Spiacente, Rabb. Stavolta non puoi giocare a fare Superman. E ora, se volete scusarmi..."

Con un movimento fluido di anni di allenamento, Clayton Webb uscì dall'ufficio e sparì in pochi secondi. Come se non fosse mai stato lì.

Silenzio. Due paia di occhi. Un pensiero.

"Harm. No. Conosco quello sguardo. No. Per quanto voglia evitare tutto questo. No"

"Cosa, Mac?" chiese con finta innocenza il comandante.

"Ci stanno lavorando già loro"

"Due menti in più non possono nuocere"

"Perché mi dai già per scontata?"

"Non mi sembra che tu stia cercando di andartene"

Mac non rispose. Si limitò a seguire i passi di Webb e ad uscire dall'ufficio, senza voltarsi indietro. "Stasera a casa mia?"

E seppe di doversi preparare al peggio.

_Guardandomi intorno, notai che il club era ancora quasi vuoto. Probabilmente ancora presto, per l'ora di punta. Nonostante i recenti bombardamenti, ero convinto che quello fosse uno dei posti più frequentati della città, appena calava il coprifuoco sulla morsa di ghiaccio del nuovo 1943. Quello e il teatro di Lady Henderson._

1900 EST

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

L'orologio sulla scrivania fischiettava il settimo trillo, quando il lieve colpo alla porta lo rimproverò ancora una volta. Harm infilò velocemente una t-shirt e scese a piedi nudi i pochi gradini che conducevano alla "zona giorno". L'ampio spazio era soffuso di luce e musica jazz, e le ultime spoglie di una settimana di serate di lavoro - pizza d'asporto, cucina pechinese surgelata e raccolta degli ultimi cinquant'anni di sentenze della Corte Suprema - erano state fatte accuratamente sparire. Spuntati anche gli ultimi punti dalla lista mentale, il comandante si avvicinò finalmente alla soglia, dove il bussare si era fatto ora insistente.

"Arrivo!"

"Apri! Sono qui!"

"So sempre dove sei" rispose con voce calda, socchiudendo la porta.

"Non è che sai sempre anche dov'è il mio ombrello, per caso? Sta diluviando" commentò Mac, liberandosi con un brivido dell'impermeabile "siamo un po' in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia?" gli chiese dopo una rapida occhiata, sgusciando all'interno.

"Uhm…non direi…cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Sono indecisa: i capelli bagnati o il fatto che non indossi quei guanti da forno…cos'erano? Granchi?"

"Aragoste"

"Mmm…comunque l'odore è buono, te lo concedo"

"Sì…dev'essere il dopobarba" disse Harm, con espressione noncurante.

"Intendevo la cena…asparagi e…" cercando di intravedere il bancone della cucina oltre la sua spalla "...salmone?"

"Mangerai male, ma sai riconoscere un buon piatto!"

"Sìì…ma non sperare di convincermi ad aiutarti con un po' di nouvelle cuisine"

"Bé, per quello contavo sul mio personale fascino…"

"Come siamo sicuri di noi, stasera!"

"…e sulla tua curiosità" concluse Harm. Ad un suo gesto, Mac appoggiò ad una sedia l'impermeabile con cui aveva giocherellato sino ad allora, e lo raggiunse al bancone della cucina.

"Se vuoi dell'acqua, ce n'è una bottiglia in frigo. Ormai dovrebbe essere abbastanza fresca" offrì lui mentre controllava la doratura del pesce.

"Non c'era bisogno di tutto questo dispiegamento di forze. Sarebbe bastata una pizza"

"Una promessa è una promessa. E comunque, chi ti dice che non arrivi tutto da "Chez Pierre", il nuovo, autentico, unico take-away francese di Washington D.C?"

"Mmmm….questione interessante…ci penserò, avvocato…"

"Sì, ma dopo cena. E' pronto!" esclamò il comandante, estraendo dal forno la teglia e poggiandola in fretta sul piano cottura.

"Posso darti una mano?" chiese volenterosa Mac, pur non sapendo assolutamente dove mettere le mani, in cucina.

"Solo sederti a tavola. La cena è servita"

Solo dopo che furono rimaste unicamente le memorie, di un salmone perbene "Veramente ottimo. Lo ammetto, devo rivalutare il pesce…" la conversazione giunse al motivo primo dell'incontro "...ma prima che ti lanci nell'ennesima lezione su cibo salutare, perché non mi dici cosa hai intenzione di fare?"

"Cos'ho intenzione di fare?"

"Sì. Per la talpa. A questo punto, non ti riconoscerei, se non avessi già una pista…o un'ispirazione, come la chiami tu"

"Aaahh…quello. Per cominciare" disse, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il fornello, dove il caffè ormai bolliva allegramente "pensi che dovremmo dirlo all'ammiraglio?"

"Ora non ti riconosco davvero!" continuò Mac, seguendolo e prendendo due tazze dal ripiano in alto di un armadietto "Non saprei. Probabilmente ha le mani legate, ma già lo immagino: braccia incrociate, coltello tra i denti "è il mio maledetto ufficio, dannazione. E se c'è una maledetta spia che fruga nei miei maledetti cestini…"

"...lo voglio maledettamente sapere"

Mac, davanti all'imitazione di Harm, quasi si soffocò con il caffè, ma due pacche assestate la riportarono tra i vivi, ancora ridacchiante.

"Con qualche aggettivo in meno, ma il concetto è quello…a proposito…"

"Già controllato. Dopo la sfuriata di Galindez, il cestino dei documenti riservati è sempre rimasto sotto stretta sorveglianza, nell'ufficio di Tiner"

"Così salta la pista numero uno"

"Dimmi che esiste una pista numero due, ti prego"

"Mi sottovaluti, colonnello"

"Quindi?"

"Ti va se spostiamo tutto in un posto un po' più comodo?" chiese allora Harm, prendendo le due tazze che, dopo la piccola crisi respiratoria, sostavano sul piano di lavoro, e dirigendosi verso il divano.

"Non sarò io a lamentarmi" commentò Mac, slacciando i cinturini delle scarpe e accovacciandosi con la sicurezza dell'abitudine all'estremità destra del divano, mentre il compagno le si accomodava accanto, allungando le gambe sul tavolino. Come in sincrono, i due portarono le tazze alle labbra e sorseggiarono per qualche attimo il liquido caldo, in confortevole silenzio.

Inutile soffiare per raffreddare la superficie - o così aveva appurato Mac in anni di esperimenti -anche se fosse stato bollente, era un espediente che non aveva mai funzionato. Qualsiasi impetuosità avesse impresso al soffio, qualsiasi angolo di inclinazione avesse scelto, il caffè sarebbe risultato comunque ustionante, e lei avrebbe perso l'uso delle papille gustative per la giornata successiva. Forse era per quello che lo beveva così forte. A lei pareva appena vagamente aromatico...

"Esterno"

Strappata alle proprie elucubrazioni-espresso, Mac riuscì solo a gorgogliare un "Eh?" di sorpresa.

"L'unica ipotesi che riesco ad accettare è che la nostra talpa sia un esterno. Un ufficiale in prestito, un impiegato part-time richiesto temporaneamente da qualche altro ufficio che ha colto l'occasione per arrotondare lo stipendio statale"

"Impossibile"

"Perché?"

"Ci vorrebbe troppo tempo, per riuscire ad accedere alle informazioni e alle password prima della fine di un contratto a termine"

"Bé, fine delle spiegazioni piacevoli"

"Deve essere un interno"

"Ma chi? E dove?"

"Non voglio immaginarlo.E'...è orribile"

"Domani dobbiamo chiedere a Bud una lista del personale. Dobbiamo sapere vita morte e miracoli di ogni singolo addetto alle pulizie del JAG. Anzi, lo chiamo subito" esclamò deciso il comandante, scattando in piedi e afferrando il cordless che riposava sul tavolo.

"Harm...ma non sono informazioni riservate?"

"Bud saprà qualche trucchetto...ecco" facendole cenno con una mano di tacere, appena udì la voce assonnata dall'altra parte del ricevitore "Bud! Pronto? Scusa l'ora, so che AJ non vi lascia dormire...sì...capisco...non, niente di grave...solo, ci chiedevamo...sì, il colonnello è qui con me...potresti farci un favore? E' abbastanza urgente...per domani mattina...mi servirebbe una lista del personale che ha lavorato al JAG negli ultimi..." sollevando uno sguardo interrogativo verso Mac, in cerca di conferma "..sei mesi? Sì...tutti i fascicoli personali? Bud, mi leggi nel pensiero! Allora...posso contare su di te? Grazie ancora...e saluta Harriet e il piccolo AJ da parte mia...ci vediamo domani."

_Una cameriera silenziosa mi fece scivolare davanti una pinta di birra e sparì, dopo aver ricevuto i miei spiccioli. Non ero in divisa, e avrei destato troppi sospetti portandomi dietro un portafogli più pasciuto. _

1000 EST

DAY 5

"THE LONG WINTER" SET

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Avete imparato tutti le vostre battute? Possiamo cominciare? Allora tutti con me..."

"MERDA, MERDA, MERDA!"

Harriet si sentì arrossire. Non che fosse un pudica educanda, ma non sapeva se l'ammiraglio avrebbe apprezzato. Ma in fondo i rituali scaramantici in marina potevano andare anche oltre! Era il primo giorno di riprese, e, data la rara giornata di non-pioggia (il sole sarebbe stato una pretesa eccessiva, per la Virginia, in novembre), il set era stato allestito all'esterno. Erano previsti pochi passaggi di collegamento, e le prove per la scena del salvataggio del capitano. Per cominciare a entrare nei ruoli e abituarsi al tipo di lavoro. Sino ad ora, era andato tutto secondo i piani. Insieme a Tiner, si era occupata, la sera prima, della distribuzione dei copioni per la giornata. Non comprendeva molto questa faccenda del film sperimentale: da buon responsabile amministrativo, preferiva avere tutto calcolato e registrato, ma si fidava dei ragazzi. Erano loro gli esperti! Dirigendosi verso di loro con un vassoio di brioches e tazze di caffè fumante, si fermò un attimo a discutere gli ultimi particolari con gli addetti alla sicurezza.

Quasi non se ne rese conto, quando il peso del vassoio fu delicatamente sollevato dalle sue mani.

"Ehi! Piano, tenente, o saremo costretti a vederla andare in maternità prima del tempo!"

"Oh, grazie signore. Non si preoccupi, signore. Stavo solo..."

"Rendendo tutto perfetto, lo so, Harriet"

Ammutolita dal complimento, il tenente Simms non riuscì a fare altro che annuire, al sorriso mattutino del comandante.

"Dove va portato questo?"

"Cosa, signore?"

"Il vassoio"

All'occhiata perplessa, Harriet riprese vita e normale ritmo di elocuzione. Cioè troppo veloce anche per un gruppo di avvocati come il loro.

"Sì, signore. Il vassoio, signore. Me lo lasci, signore. Lo stavo giusto portando ai ragazzi..."

"Ragazzi?"

"I registi, signore. La prego, me lo lasci. Tra un attimo avrò finito. Vuole anche lei del caffè, signore? Le serve qualche documento? Lo so, dovevo farle avere quel dossier sui furti di cancelleria, mi spiace, signore, provvedo subito..."

"Calma, calma, Harriet. Inspira. Espira. Ancora. Ottimo. Considera il vassoio già al suo posto. I "ragazzi" devono essere affamati, se li stai facendo correre dall'alba come credo. Ora siediti e prendi una brioche. Nessuno si offenderà, e il tuo bambino ne ha bisogno"

Harm giocò attentamente la carta della maternità. Sapeva che quello era l'unico argomento per ricondurre il sovreccitato tenente alla ragione.

"Ma, signore..."

"Niente ma. E' un ordine. E sul set non sono "signore", ma solo il capitano...come si chiama?"

"Mcbride, sign...scusi!"

"Grazie. E' già molto meglio! Per oggi, il tuo unico dovere sarà quello di riposarti e continuare a ripetermi come si chiama quel benedetto capitano, ok? So a memoria codici interi, ma quel nome proprio non riesco ad afferrarlo. Ora, se vuole scusarmi, madame, il nuovo cameriere avrebbe delle consegne da fare" dopo qualche passo, però, Harm si voltò di scatto "Harriet?"

"Sì, capitano Mcbride?"

"Ah, sì. Un'altra cosa. Per caso hai visto il colonnello?"

"No, capitano Mcbride"

"Adesso non esagerare, però" disse, con una smorfia "se la vedi, potresti riferire che devo parlarle di una cosa?"

"E' per il patteggiamento?"

"Anche tu? L'ho detto e lo ripeto. Il mio cliente è innocente. Se la vedi...sono ad arrotondare lo stipendio con il catering, ok?"

"Sì, capitano Mcbride"

E con un ultimo sorriso, il comandante si voltò graziosamente e raggiunse il piccolo gruppo della troupe, cominciando a lanciare brioches e distribuire tazze.

_Mi trovavo bene in quell'oscurità. Non che fossi un tipo "dark and dangerous". Amavo troppo il sole e il vento, amavo il volo. Ma a volte un uomo deve cedere ai compromessi. E quello sembrava uno dei migliori compromessi possibili, considerata la situazione. Sempre meglio che farsi paracadutare in territorio tedesco per chiedere informazioni ai passanti._ _Dovevo ancora scoprire chi ringraziare per l'idea geniale, pensai massaggiandomi la spalla. Sotto il tessuto, i segni del proiettile erano ancora vividi. Troppo vividi, per il mio modesto parere._

1823 EST

MAC'S OFFICE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Secondo il verdetto del caso Brown vs Virginia, se l'oggetto del vilipendio non è materialmente presente, l'illecito non sussiste"

"Sì, ma il tuo cliente è un marinaio, e secondo il codice di giustizia militare il suo potrebbe essere considerato un atteggiamento di cattivo esempio, oltre che il principio di un comportamento irrispettoso verso un ufficiale"

Harm e Mac uscivano in quella dall'ascensore, dopo la giornata di riprese, quando vennero intercettati da un sovreccitato Bud, che apparentemente li stava aspettando da parecchio.

"Ma una bandiera non è un superiore. Ed era in licenza e ubriaco!"

"Non è una scusa accettabile. Salve Bud! Che c'è?"

"Non puoi veramente chiedere dai tre ai sette anni di carcere"

"Signore. Signora. Ho i documenti che…"

"Oggi una battuta, domani rifiuterà di obbedire agli ordini in combattimento, che ne sappiamo? Grazie Bud"

"No, signora. Non capisce. Quelli sono…"

"Maac! Mmm...sembra che qualcuno ci abbia preceduto" annunciò Harm, dal proprio punto di vista privilegiato, mentre si avvicinavano alla porta. Senza porre troppa attenzione al tenente, prese i fascicoli che questi gli porgeva e se li sistemò sotto braccio insieme a cappello e costume di scena, e seguì il colonnello nel proprio ufficio.

"Ma…signore…" gemette Bud, alle loro spalle.

Stavolta, Webb aveva deciso di farsi trovare sprofondato dietro la scrivania di Mac, alla fine della giornata di riprese.

"Fa sempre come se fossi a casa tua, Webb!" lo salutò il colonnello, il cui unico desiderio sarebbe stato quello di raggomitolarsi e chiudere il mondo fuori dall'ufficio.

"Non mi avevi detto che aspettavi ospiti, Mac. Non ti avrei trattenuto così a lungo" fu il commento sarcastico di Harm, appena entrato nella piccola stanza.

In quel momento Mac era stanca, molto stanca, e non credeva di poter reggere nemmeno le piccole gelosie del partner, che in altro tempo e luogo avrebbe registrato con piacere.

Trattenendo a stento l'irritazione e il bisogno di acido acetilsalicilico per un mal di testa minacciosamente in crescita, riuscì a sibilare un "Bambini, basta. Vediamo di fare in fretta", prima di lasciarsi andare pesantemente contro l'armadio.

"Mac, stai bene?" disse subito Harm, avvicinandosi con espressione preoccupata. Ancora più irritante.

"No. Non sto bene. Voglio solo andare a casa, farmi un bagno e dimenticare il mondo sotto le coperte fino a domani mattina, ok?"

"Ma..."

"E' tutto a posto. Non ho la peste. E' solo che il mal di testa mi sta uccidendo. Quindi, se il signor Webb volesse illuminarci sul motivo della sua presenza e liberarci in fretta della suddetta..."

"Ok ok. Non volevo disturbarvi. Solo, pensavo potessero interessarvi gli ultimi aggiornamenti"

"Sì..." sospirò Mac "scusate lo sfogo. Stai facendo già più del tuo dovere, Webb, tenendoci informati. E' solo che sono veramente molto stanca" concluse implorando contemporaneamente con lo sguardo il comandante di fianco a lei.

"Non ti preoccupare. sarò breve. In realtà, non c'è molto da dire. Per il momento, abbiamo scoperto solo che il nostro uomo lavora in amministrazione. Se non altro, siamo sicuri che non è nel vostro ufficio. Ma dovremo comunque andare avanti con il piano."

"Quale piano?"

"Il film" sorrise l'agente della CIA.

"Ti stai divertendo un mondo, vero?" commentò Harm, ancora non totalmente tranquillizzato dalle rassicurazioni della collega.

"Chi? Io? Assolutamente no. E' un'operazione come un'altra. Anche se sto scoprendo cose molto interessanti, frugando nelle vostre scrivanie. Tipo questa foto" proseguì, sollevando una cornice sino ad allora nascosta nel cassetto "non trovi, Rabb, che assomigli tremendamente a quella nel tuo ufficio?"

_Non sapevo ancora chi avrei dovuto incontrare. Era un contatto degli inglesi, ma chi? Nel profondo, continuavo a sperare che fosse lei. Ma sapevo che era impossibile. Tornai per un attimo a quei giorni d'estate, sotto il cielo grigio e blu della Bretagna. Lei mi aveva trovato, sanguinante, e nel delirio l'avevo scambiata per un angelo. Era stata mandata dal cielo, in un certo senso. Peccato si trattasse della RAF, e non del destino. E lei non aveva perso tempo a farmelo notare._

_Nonostante la voce calda e ricca, l'approccio era stato a dir poco diretto. Uno straccio imbevuto di disinfettante e una mano per rimettermi in piedi, e via verso una baracca sperduta chissà dove. __Florence Nightingale, chi?! __Due mesi, avevamo trascorso insieme, e di lei conoscevo solo le origini francesi e...il gancio sinistro. Mai sognare di abbracciare una donna, quando si condivide la branda con un'agente del controspionaggio! _

1000 EST

DAY 12

"THE LONG WINTER" SET

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Ok, gente. Finora ci siamo divertiti un po', ma ora fa sul serio" Jake era stato nominato sul campo Sergente Istruttore, dopo le urla e le minacce dei giorni precedenti. Nessuno sembrava prendersela, comunque: pareva una cosa abbastanza normale, tra gli addetti ai lavori.

"Rilassati, Jake!" sibilò Melanie, la neo-eletta Pacificatrice "Non sei Scorsese!"

"Ehm...forse mi sono fatto prendere un po' la mano"

"Solo un po'"

"Ma no, Jake" lo sostenne una voce inaspettata "in fondo siamo militari. Proviamo un piacere perverso a ricevere ordini. E' un po' come tornare al campo di addestramento"

"Ah sì?" lo stuzzicò un'altra voce, femminile "e dimmi, Harm soldato speciale, quando avresti passato un tale inferno, ad Annapolis? Quando perdevi a rugby e ti toccava pagare da bere?"

"Dimenticavo che voi marines considerate il lavoro sporco una vostra prerogativa. Rotolarsi nel fango e strisciare sotto il filo spinato come veri uomini. Semper fi, colonnello"

"Uh uh. Qualcuno è sceso dalla parte sbagliata del letto, stamattina? O è perché hai finalmente capito che ho il verdetto di colpevolezza nelle mie mani?"

"Ehi, calma voi due" esclamò Steven, la Mente Pratica del trio "conservate le energie per le riprese"

Facile a dirsi, ma entrambi erano particolarmente tesi proprio a causa del film. Avevano portato a termine ogni tipo di missione sotto copertura, ma non erano attori di professione, e l'intera situazione si stava dimostrando piuttosto imbarazzante.

Tutta la troupe si era ormai radunata attorno a loro, pronta a ricevere le disposizioni per la giornata, e il piccolo battibecco fu subito accantonato. Il tempo sembrava ancora clemente, così si era deciso di concludere con le scene all'aperto, a dispetto del piano di lavoro predefinito.

E questo, in parole povere, implicava la scena 4. La scena dell'addio sulla Loira.

"Bene. Ci siete tutti? Quello che giriamo stamattina è uno dei punti nevralgici della sceneggiatura. Come sapete, abbiamo lasciato il capitano McBride e la misteriosa salvatrice nella baracca sul fiume. Lì trascorrono due mesi, senza scoprire molto l'una dell'altro, ma costruendo una specie di legame, in quella "parentesi di pace ai margini dei campi di battaglia". Ci siete fin qui?"

"Sì, Jake!" lo rimbrottò Steven, roteando gli occhi. "a volte mi sembri la prof di scienze del liceo"

Appena le risate si attenuarono, Jake riprese la parola, silenziosamente grato che l'amico avesse contribuito ad allentare un po' la tensione.

"Dicevo. Dopo due mesi, le ferite del capitano sono ormai rimarginate, e i due sono costretti a separarsi, proprio lì, in riva al fiume, prima di tornare ai rispettivi doveri. Dovrebbe essere il momento romantico del film" continuò facendo un occhiolino a Melanie, che probabilmente aveva dovuto lottare duramente, per ottenenerlo "con il tramonto e tutto. Ad ogni modo, McBride e la donna misteriosa non riescono ad esprimere a parole ciò che provano, qualsiasi cosa sia, e cercano di comunicare i propri sentimenti e pensieri con un bacio un po'...goffo, per mancanza di un termine migliore. Ma questo non basta. L'occasione è persa e le loro strade si dividono"

Harm e Mac erano rimasti in silenzio durante tutta la spiegazione, sempre più pallidi: un conto era accettare razionalmente la situazione, un altro era trovarcisi invischiati e di fronte a tutto l'ufficio, che sicuramente ne avrebbe riso in eterno. Ma era il loro dovere, così reinstallarono la facciata da combattimento e si accinsero a seguire le istruzioni, fingendo di non notare le occhiate incuriosite.

"Steven, tu come al solito ti occuperai delle inquadrature. Cos'hai?"

"Pensavo di lasciare una telecamera su loro due tutto il tempo, di usare la seconda per i primi piani e la terza per carrellare un po' sul paesaggio"

"Sempre il primo della classe"

"Modestamente"

"Tu, Melanie, segui le loro interpretazioni, vero?"

"Essendo praticamente l'unica ad aver studiato recitazione, qui dentro...e tu, caro Jake, cosa dovresti fare? Cioè, non è rimasto molto..."

"Grido "Ciak. Azione", no?"

"Aahhh" sorrisero annuendo gli altri due. Formavano una bella squadra, e quella piccola routine della distribuzione dei ruoli, anche se perfettamente superflua, era ormai divenuta il loro rito propiziatorio.

"Ok. Harm. Mac. Con me" scattò Melanie, conducendoli a qualche metro dal gruppo per rinfrescare le battute.

Pochi minuti dopo, le telecamere erano in posizione e la troupe si era finalmente calmata, pronta a cominciare.

"Ehm...posso fare una domanda?" si alzò esitante la voce di Harriet "so che è stupido, ma mi chiedevo...se la scena si svolge alla sera, perché la state girando adesso?"

"Aggiungiamo dopo il tramonto con il computer"

"Ma...quindi anche il fiume..."

Melanie le lanciò un'occhiata comprensiva, mentre Jake riportava l'attenzione sul ciak ed esclamava, secco.

"Pronti? "Il lungo inverno" Scena 4/1. Motore. Azione"

_Pronti _non era decisamente la parola adatta. Harm e Mac si voltarono l'uno verso l'altra. Si fissarono in silenzio per un lungo momento. E scoppiarono a ridere convulsamente.

Senza lasciarsi scoraggiare, Jake fermò le riprese, indicò qualcosa a Steven e fece riposizionare tutti, prima di riaccomodarsi sulla sedia di tela e urlare di nuovo.

""Il lungo inverno" Scena 4/2. Motore. Azione"

Ancora un lungo silenzio. Questa volta Harm riuscì a non guardare Mac negli occhi e a mascherare la propria espressione. "Bé..."

"STOOOP"

Stupiti e un po' scossi, i due si volsero verso Jake.

"No, no e no. Melanie, spiegalo tu, per favore"

"Certo" accorse premurosa la ragazza, con fare materno "Harm, so che è imbarazzante, ma…praticamente…devi guardare Mac mentre parli. Cioè…abbiamo una telecamera dietro Mac che ti inquadra, e se non vediamo la tua espressione non serve a nulla riprendere"

"Scusatemi. Non sapevo..."

"Non preoccuparti, non è un problema. Cioè, con il digitale non sprechiamo neanche pellicola, e voi non siete professionisti. E' comprensibile. E per quanto riguarda te, Mac, cerca di non ridacchiare, se riesci. Cioè…Si vede"

Questa volta, fu Harm a fissarla ironicamente: non capitava tutti i giorni, di vedere arrossire un marine.

"Ci siamo?"

Al richiamo, sempre assolutamente imperturbabile, di Jake, Harm, Mac e la troupe riguadagnarono le posizioni precedenti.

"Ok? "Il lungo inverno" Scena 4/3. Motore. Azione."

Silenzio. Sguardo.

"Bé..."

"Allora"

"Sembra che dobbiamo salutarci"

"Addio"

"Addio"

"STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Ora quasi spaventati, i due aspiranti attori si voltarono immediatamente verso Jake, mentre Harm portava un braccio attorno alla vita di Mac con istinto protettivo.

Che non sfuggì al resto dei presenti.

"Siete meccanici. Siete finti. Non è la poesia di Natale, è un dialogo!"

"Aspetta Jake" s'intromise Melanie, temendo che il suo sfogo deteriorasse ulteriormente la situazione "Mac. Harm. State andando bene. Cioè…Nessuno pretende da voi un'interpretazione da Oscar. quello che Jake sta cercando di dirvi è che...uff...come faccio a spiegarvelo senza tirare in ballo Stanislavskji? Quello che Jake sta cercando di dire...è che...praticamente…dovreste mettere in quello che dite un po' di voi stessi"

"..."

"Non mi sono fatta capire. Dunque...dovete pensare alla vostra vita, ok? Cercate di ricordare quando avete dovuto dire addio ad una persona cui tenevate molto, che amavate, anche. Cioè, vi sarà capitato, no?" a sua insaputa, le menti dei due ufficiali correvano a altri ricordi, altri addii "cercate di ricordare cosa avete provato. Praticamente, cercate di rivivere quei sentimenti, quelle sensazioni, mentre ripetete le vostre battute. Non dovete arrivare a soffrire, non c'è bisogno. Solo, pensateci, ok?" soddisfatta dei vaghi cenni di risposta, Melanie tornò al suo posto ai margini del set e consigliò a Jake di inserire la parte del narratore, per aiutare tutti a visualizzare il momento.

"Ma non avevamo detto che ci sarebbe stato bisogno di me solo in sede di doppiaggio?" chiese una voce preoccupata.

"Sturgis?!" esclamò incredulo Harm "TU, saresti il narratore?!"

"Sì" rispose un po' offeso il comandante "si dia il caso che abbia una "voce da documentarista"..." e proseguendo, in tono più incerto "anche se non so ancora se considerarlo un complimento o un insulto"

"Sì, Sturgis" proseguì Melanie dopo un ultimo scambio con Jake "ma ora ci servi solo per aiutarli nell'interpretazione" facendo un cenno verso Harm e Mac "cioè, non registriamo nulla in questo momento. Potrai ripetere tutto con calma più avanti, quando prepareremo l'audio da unire alle riprese montate"

"Ok" sospirò Sturgis, accomodandosi su una sedia con il copione "se proprio devo..."

Solo chi veramente lo conosceva, avrebbe notato, vedendolo seduto con la schiena innaturalmente rigida e i pugni serrati attorno alle pagine spiegazzate, la tensione che cercava di mascherare con inutile sarcasmo.

Steven spostò qualche proiettore, raddrizzò una telecamera e fece segno che si poteva riprendere.

"Speriamo in bene" sussurrò Jake ""Il lungo inverno" Scena 4/4. Motore. Azione"

"Silenzio. In quel momento che precede il tramonto, quando si può sentire il frusciare del vento e il pigro mormorio del fiume, due figure si stagliavano sulla riva, scure contro la lama rosata che sfuggiva alle nubi incombenti. Le loro ombre si allungavano e inseguivano, nel veloce declino del sole. Silenzio misurava lo spazio tra loro, rendendo ancora più pesanti le parole, i pensieri che entrambi avrebbero voluto condividere" recitò Sturgis, con voce insolitamente calda.

"Bé..."

"Allora"

"Uno stormo di rondini percorse lentamente il cielo plumbeo, piccoli punti irrequieti, alla ricerca di un luogo da chiamare casa. Tra gli alti steli d'erba, lucidi di pioggia, i grilli intonavano la loro malinconica melodia, annunciando stelle che quella sera non si sarebbero destate, lassù sopra il cielo"

"Sembra che dobbiamo salutarci"

"Due sguardi si incontrarono, cautamente. Vi si poteva leggere tristezza, vi si poteva leggere dolore, vi si poteva leggere meraviglia, e forse anche..."

"Addio"

"Addio"

"Posso...posso abbracciarti?" sorrise mestamente il capitano, ricordando il piccolo fraintendimento dei primi giorni di convivenza.

La donna non rispose, ma gli intrecciò quasi con disperazione le braccia attorno al collo, mentre una lacrima gelida le scavava la pelle.

"Ci sono tante cose che vorrei dirti, ma non trovo le parole"

"Lo so. Lo so"

Nascosto alla sua vista, anche il capitano aveva gli occhi offuscati. Non voleva lasciarla andare. Non così. Si liberò dell'abbraccio abbastanza da poterle scorgere il viso, e farle capire in un qualche modo che anche lui provava quelle stesse emozioni.

"Con il pollice" riprese Sturgis a quel punto "asciugò le lacrime che le rigavano gli zigomi. Con le labbra, sentì le gocce salate, amare, che le avevano inaridito gli angoli della bocca. Con il cuore, entrambi dimenticarono, anche solo per un attimo, il fiume, la guerra e il mondo"

"STOP! STOP! EHI, HO DETTO STOOOP"

Scossi, strappati all'onda dei ricordi, Harm e Mac si allontanarono a malincuore di qualche centimetro. Il necessario per poter ricominciare a respirare. Era sogno, realtà, una vita passata, un'ottima interpretazione? Erano davvero loro?

"Buona la quarta. Questa la teniamo. Facciamo un pausa"

Fine della magia.

"Mac?" chiese Harm, evitando di incontrarne gli occhi.

"Sì?" rispose brevemente lei, con voce fragile.

"Potresti...potresti venire con me, solo un attimo, per favore?"

"Certo, ma..." poi, leggendo il silenzioso monito nei gesti del collega, lo seguì verso una panchina all'altra estremità del giardino.

Dopo qualche minuto, i due erano seduti sulla fredda lastra di granito chiaro. Mac cercò di celare, senza successo, un brivido. Novembre si faceva sentire. Il vento del nord aveva tinto rapidamente le foglie degli aceri che ora strappava quasi con rabbia. Riusciva a udirne i lamenti. Lamenti? Mac, a disagio, iniziò automaticamente a lisciare le pieghe dell'uniforme, ricordando solo allora di indossare ancora la consunta gonna scura che costituiva il suo costume di scena. Quella, e un foulard impolverato che si affrettò a snodare, tentando inutilmente di ravviare i capelli. Fu Harm a spezzare il poco confortevole silenzio, un attimo dopo. Da non si sa dove, aveva fatto comparire una cartelletta lucida.

"Ehm" si schiarì la gola, strappando bruscamente Mac alle proprie riflessioni "ricordi i fascicoli che mi ha dato ieri Bud?"

"Sì, ma..."

"Erano le schede del personale del JAG. All'inizio non me ne ero reso conto...è riuscito a sbloccare tutti i documenti riservati e a selezionare le persone sospettabili"

"Povero Bud. Deve averci lavorato tutta la notte!"

"Già" rispose lui con una punta di senso di colpa "come noi stasera, comunque"

"Eh?!"

"Sai quante sono i candidati?"

"Fammi indovinare. Tutti tranne me, te, l'ammiraglio, Sturgis e i Roberts?"

"No. Bud ha scartato anche l'ammiraglio Morris, Tiner e Galindez"

"Aah"

"Che fanno..." contando velocemente i nominativi sulla lista davanti a lui "più o meno 320 persone"

"Cosa?! Ma davvero lavora così tanta gente, in questo posto?"

"Anch'io ero sorpreso. Però non dovremo controllare tutti. Stamattina ho depennato quelli che materialmente non hanno mai avuto accesso a informazioni di quel tipo. Se il cestino di Tiner è sempre rimasto al suo posto, ovviamente"

"Ovviamente. Quindi?"

"Quindi ci restano solo 83 vite da sezionare"

"Wow. Ci vorrà davvero tutta la notte"

"Ti stai tirando indietro?" chiese Harm con un sorriso di sfida.

"Mai"

**FINE PRIMO TEMPO**

20


	2. Chapter 2

**SECONDO TEMPO**

_Alzai il boccale per un ultimo sorso di birra. Sorprendente quanto potesse finire in fretta. E sorprendente come non mi fossi accorto prima del quadratino di carta incollato al fondo. Forse le mie abilità mimetiche non erano così eccezionali, dopotutto. "E' la sera giusta". Loquace lo scrittore. Riposizionai il boccale sul tavolino traballante. Impugnatura a destra, a ore tre. _

1250 EST

"THE LONG WINTER" SET

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CRURCH VIRGINIA

"Colonnello!"

Harm si era allontanato da pochi secondi per andare a ringraziare Bud, e Mac aveva appena ricominciato a pensare e respirare normalmente, quando una voce la strappò alla solitudine.

"Colonnello!"

Voltandosi con leggera irritazione, Mac si accorse che la voce apparteneva a Melanie, sconvolta lei stessa dalla propria audacia. L'espressione irritata si trasformò subito in un sorriso. Non poteva provare che simpatia, per quella ragazzina apparentemente trasgressiva e allo stesso tempo così timida. Così simile a lei, quando aveva avuto la sua età.

"Melanie. Non avevamo optato per Mac?"

"Ehm...sì, Mac"

La ragazza l'aveva raggiunta accanto alla panchina, e, ad un cenno, si era seduta, cominciando a tracciare cerchi nervosi con la punta delle scarpe di tela a pois.

"Dimmi. Dobbiamo rifare la scena? Temo che Harm si sia appena allontanato, ma sono sicura che tornerà in un attimo"

"NO!" esclamò quasi spaventata Melanie "cioè" continuò, abbassando con cautela il tono della voce "Non ce ne è bisogno...mi chiedevo solo se...praticamente..."

"Sì?" cercò di aiutarla Mac.

"Posso...posso chiederti una cosa?" concluse la ragazza, ancora più imbarazzata.

"Certamente"

"Non è...cioè, non è legata al film"

Incuriosita, il colonnello annuì, voltandosi completamente verso di lei.

"E'...personale"

"Ok, facciamo così. Ti va se passeggiamo un po'? Mi sto congelando il fondoschiena, se devo essere totalmente sincera"

Questo strappò finalmente un sorriso anche all'altra, grata per la comprensione.

"Volentieri! Scusami" disse, scattando in piedi "non sono abituata ad affrontare certi discorsi...cioè, non con estranei...bé, praticamente con nessuno, ma ti ho visto, ho visto come ti comporti con loro, e ho pensato, cioè...non è che sia obbligata a rispondermi, ma..."

"Ehi! Rallenta...mi hai perso dopo le prima duecento parole!" la fermò Mac, confusa "quali discorsi? E chi sarebbero "loro"?"

"Loro, i maschi, gli uomini" esclamò sorpresa Melanie "lavori in ufficio pieno di...cioè, loro. Come fai? Come fai a farti rispettare e mantenere rapporti amichevoli? Cioè, vi ho visti sul set, tu ed Harm...cioè, siete fantastici!"

"Ehm...non credo..."

"Si vede che c'è un legame, che avete un passato, ma al contempo riuscite a lavorare insieme, alla pari. E mi hanno detto che in aula fate scintille"

"Credimi" sorrise con un po' di amarezza il colonnello "a volte ne dubito. Che il nostro rapporto sia alla pari, intendo. C'è sempre questo antagonismo...entrambi vogliamo essere al comando, stare emozionalmente e fisicamente sopra l'altro..." al leggero rossore sulle gote dell'interlocutrice, Mac si accorse di aver contribuito ancora una volta alla corruzione della gioventù della nazione "scusa, il marine che ogni tanto riemerge", commentò con un'alzata di spalle.

"Tranquilla, è da quando avevo quattro anni che vivo con ragazzi..." poi, allarmata dall'occhiata stranita "cioè...tre fratelli e scuola praticamente maschile...oltre a Steven e Jake, ovviamente"

"Vi conoscete da molto?"

"Siamo cresciuti insieme. vicini di casa. Greenwood, Kentucky"

"Quindi tu..."

"Credevi fossi californiana? Non ti preoccupare, è normale. Anche nel Verde Nulla arrivano i film. Devi condividerli con la mucca nel granaio, ma...cioè...tutto è possibile"

"Incredibile"

Un silenzio goffo cadde tra le due donne. Nessuna delle due era solita aprirsi, o mostrare altro che la solida e affidabile facciata. Perse nei rispettivi pensieri, sentivano i propri passi gracchiare sulla ghiaia e sull'odore di pioggia che permeava ancora l'aria.

"No...cioè, nonostante tutto, praticamente mi sembra di non aver fatto un solo passo avanti da allora. Ancora devo convincere tutti di essere in grado di fare il mio lavoro. Jake e Steven...cioè, mi rispettano, credo, ma nonostante abbiamo condiviso il baseball, il primo vitello e qualsiasi tipo di sfida da veri uomini, dal pesce più pesante allo sputo più distante...sì, anche quello..."

"Ti trattano ancora come la sorellina minore" completò Mac senza esitazione, fermandosi improvvisamente al centro del vialetto.

"Esatto" sbuffò Melanie "cosa devo fare?"

Il colonnello sospirò. Quante volte le era stata rivolta quella domanda? E lei non aveva mai saputo rispondere: non si reputava così indipendente e sicura di sé, e aveva fatto parecchi errori nella sua vita "Vedi, non credo esista una ricetta...nonostante sia un marine e un ufficiale, io ancora devo combattere come e più degli uomini, per dimostrare quello che valgo...secondo me, bisogna cedere sulle piccole cose, farli contenti: se provano tutto questo piacere a tenerti la porta aperta o portare pesi per te, non vedo perché lamentarsi. Ma della tua auto, dei tuoi ragazzi e della tua vita decidi tu"

"Wow...cioè...e funziona?"

Erano intanto tornate nelle vicinanze del set, dove tecnici e scenografi approntavano gli ultimi particolari prima della ripresa delle attività.

"Devo ancora scoprirlo. Ma se quello che penso stia arrivando è un Beltway Burger con un comandante della marina degli Stati Uniti, credo di sì"

_Riflettevo, assaporando l'ultima ombra d'alcol. Non poteva essere uno scherzo dei tedeschi. Mai stati così simpatici. Tutto ciò aveva il terribile aspetto del peggior humour inglese. E l'inglese con l'humour peggiore era la stessa persona che mi aveva gentilmente permesso di trascorrere l'ultima estate sulla Loira. Con una ferita infetta e uno straccio tra i denti per non urlare di dolore. La Mente. Il Grande Umorista. Il Capo dell'OSS. Il mio capo. Mi ero già mezzo immerso nella corrente di insulti che sembrava sempre capace di risollevare il morale, quando l'occhio che non aveva mai smesso di setacciare la sala registrò qualcosa di anomalo._

0923 EST

DAY 4

"THE LONG WINTER" SET

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

Esausta. Che eufemismo. Mac era abituata a non dormire molto, ma due notti in bianco e tutto lo stress della situazione cominciavano a pesare, pensò, salutando distrattamente il marine di guardia all'edificio. Gli ultimi lampioni gettavano una luce spettrale sul parcheggio, nell'oscurità tinta di nebbia delle prime ore del mattino. Aveva dimenticato che era lunedì. Lunedì significava furgoncino della raccolta carta. Lunedì significava posto auto praticamente al Pentagono. E l'inverno era decisamente cominciato. Indirizzando un silenzioso ringraziamento all'inventore del correttore in crema, controllò l'ordine del giorno posto in bella vista nell'austero ingresso. L'idea doveva essere stata di Harriet. Solo lei poteva pensare a cartelli 100X70 con orari e locations in cinque colori diversi. Oltre ad una nota su progresso dei lavori e obiettivi della giornata. Bene. Oggi si girava all'interno. E lei non aveva quasi nulla da fare. Magari avrebbe trovato il modo di nascondersi qualche minuto per un sonnellino. Ehi! Quelli non erano pensieri da marine! Ma quando le palpebre parevano ogni secondo più pesanti, anche ricordarsi di essere un marine, cominciava ad essere difficile. Basta. Scrollando spalle e stanchezza, Mac indossò la "faccia da combattimento" e si diresse verso la formica dell'ascensore. Quel color legno non faceva che ingigantire il senso di intimidazione che le infondeva quel posto. All'inizio, ricordò con un sorriso. Aveva fatto di tutto per presentarsi severa e impenetrabile, ma i primi tempi aveva fatto fatica persino ad orientarsi, tra quei corridoi tutti uguali.

Le porte scorrevoli si aprirono improvvisamente sulla moquette grigia del secondo piano. Bordeaux, primo. Verde indefinibile, piano terra. Blu, sotterraneo. Grigia, secondo. A passi sicuri, raggiunse il batacchio d'ottone della sala riunioni, e spinse una delle ante della porta, socchiudendo gli occhi. Dopo gli ultimi giorni, sapeva che al di là della spessa e liscia superficie avrebbe trovato confusione, gente impazzita, e rumore, rumore assordante. E come previsto, nessuno fece caso a lei, quando scivolò all'interno e si sistemò in un angolo "tranquillo". Dopo qualche minuto, attraverso le nebbie di un cervello esausto, cominciò a distinguere delle voci piuttosto vicine al suo rifugio. Sembravano…sembravano i tre ragazzi. O almeno uno. Ma sembravano gemelli siamesi, quindi…

"La mia vita. Un video" Steven, decisamente. Ma di cosa stava parlando?

"Il mio cibo. Immagini. Il mio ossigeno. Parole." concluse con esasperazione Melanie "Grazie, conosco il com…"

"'Giorno. Di che si discute?" la terza voce non lasciava dubbi. Il tono caldo, un po' roco per la stanchezza, ma ancora sorridente "per il pubblico", incontrò immediatamente un'immagine molto chiara nella sua mente. Anzi, bianca. Con ben lucidate ali d'oro.

"Niente…" cercò di sviarlo, inutilmente, Steven.

Melanie, lanciando un'occhiataccia all'amico, si affrettò a rispondere "E' il comandamento di None Filmmaker"

"Scusa?"

"Praticamente, si dice che dietro tutti i grandi film degli ultimi cinquant'anni ci sia un'unica persona"

"Filmmaker?"

""Sì, ma…cioè…nessuno sa se esista veramente o di chi si tratti…"

"Probabilmente" si intromise Steven "un esponente del partito comunista sfuggito alla caccia alle streghe di McCarthy"

"Perché non una donna?" lo interruppe di nuovo Melanie "nessuno avrebbe ascoltato una donna in quegli anni, cioè…ad Hollywood. E questo spiegherebbe molte cose…"

"Ok ok…tregua…volevo solo essere gentile, non farmi gettare in un'altra diatriba!" li fermò Harm alzando le mani in segno di resa "in realtà stavo…" cercando una frase adatta, il suo sguardo si posò su una ben nota figura "Mac! Proprio te cercavo"

Mac, che aveva seguito tutta la scena, non potè evitarsi un gemito "Ancora?! Ma non ti stanchi mai?"

"Maac!Vuoi dire che tutta quella storia delle donne marines e i coniglietti della Energizer..."

"Mmmm…va bene!" esclamò, aprendo lentamente gli occhi.

"Ottimo. Allora ricominciamo. Buongiorno Mac! Come andiamo oggi?"

"Andava benissimo, fino a quando non sono inciampata in te e nel tuo stucchevole sorriso mattutino. Adesso è ok?"

"Mi accontenterò. Ne ho scartato un altro" sussurrò Harm con l'aria di un campione di telequiz in cerca di applausi.

"Hai scartato cosa, esattamente?"

"Un pacco di Natale in anticipo..." commentò lui, roteando gli occhi "secondo te?"

"Dobbiamo parlarne qui?"

Il comandante si limitò ad allargare le braccia e indicare l'ambiente che li circondava. Al centro, attorno al lungo tavolo, costumisti e truccatori stavano preparando varie comparse. Tecnici in tuta blu sistemavano cavi che, nonostante tutto, continuavano a intralciare il passo ai cameramen. In un angolo, una piccola folla di personaggi apparentemente privi di scopo parlottava animatamente. Segretarie e sottufficiali ignoravano tranquillamente la sicurezza e gettavano periodicamente un'occhiata curiosa al set. Nessuno pareva prestare la minima attenzione a loro due.

"Ok" concesse Mac, anche se non del tutto rassicurata "ma non urlare: siamo pur sempre circondati dai piccoli amici di Webb, ricordi?

"Maac!"

"Va bene! Chi?"

"Smith"

"Smith come il guardiamarina Smith, assistente del giudice Morris?"

"Esatto. E' stato trasferito a Pearl un anno fa"

"E come mai lo sappiamo solo ora?"

"L'iter burocratico della pratica è stato un po' tormentato, diciamo"

"Stop. Non voglio sapere quale archivio hai manomesso per scoprirlo. Quindi? Chi ci resta?"

"L'ho solo chiesto al giudice! Comunque, gentile pubblico, siamo lieti di presentarvi il candidato numero uno: Tenente Fairchild!"

"Ufficiale modello e responsabile della biblioteca dell'ufficio"

"Ed ora il candidato numero due: Sergente Perez"

"Membro del servizio di sicurezza interno. Quindi resta solo..."

"...il comandante Jones"

"La madre di famiglia?"

"Nah…non mi sembra il tipo"

"Sempre cavaliere…non dovresti escluderla a priori, solo perché donna. La signora avrà due figli, ma ha perso il marito sul campo nel Golfo e in circostanze non ancora ben definite. Fossi al suo posto, avrei più di un motivo per non trovare eccessivamente simpatico lo zio Sam"

"Sì, ma a quel punto avrebbe lasciato le forze armate da tempo, non credi?"

"Anche questo è vero…Webb cosa pensa?"

"Brancola nel buio. Ho mandato Harriet a torchiare uno dei suoi con discrezione. Non crederesti mai cosa è in grado di ottenere una donna incinta!"

"No,ma ho la netta impressione che tra un paio d'anni potrei scoprirlo. A tue spese"

Di fronte all'espressione stranita del collega, Mac esalò il primo, vero, e unico, sorriso della giornata.

_Silenzio. Tutto il locale stava trattenendo il respiro, immobile. Poi, le prime note. La luce blu che all'inizio aveva attirato la mia attenzione si era ora fatta più chiara, in qualche modo. Fu allora che la vidi. _

1236 EST

DAY 23

HARM'S OFFICE

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"Mi devi un lavaggio d'auto, merluzzo!"

Appena varcata la soglia, Harm, Mac e Bud avevano notato subito una certa spia comodamente seduta, intenta nella lettura di un fascicolo. Piuttosto interessante, a giudicare dalla sua espressione.

"Non vale!"

"Cosa, signore?" Bud stava facendo molta fatica a capire i propri amici e superiori. Forse la sindrome post-traumatica non era un'idea da scartare, in fondo.

"Abbiamo scommesso su dove avremmo trovato Webb. E io ho vinto"

"Puntavo sul tuo fascino. Invece ha avuto paura delle armi segrete che nascondi nella borsetta"

"Certo...Rouge Balm n°25, il peggior incubo di ogni terrorista"

"Ecco come fai...usi il rossetto per distrarre la giuria"

"Bè, comunque ho vinto io"

"Va bene va bene. Quale detergente?"

"Mmm...non so...fai tu. Mi sento in vena di nuove sensazioni"

Invece del commento ambiguo che si sarebbe aspettata, Mac ricevette solo una smorfia, e il fastidio di una voce che aveva scelto proprio quel momento, per riemergere al mondo dei vivi.

"Maturi. Molto maturi. Dei veri adulti.Potreste cercare di parlare con me, e non di me, almeno in mia presenza?"

"Ohhh scusaaaa...Bud, tu avevi visto qualcosa?" continuò a ironizzare Mac.

"Ehm...signora..."

"Potevi dirmelo, se avevi visto il signor Webb!"

"E' vero, Bud...ora sembreremo dei veri maleducati"

"Come abbiamo potuto? Io ho visto solo un fascicolo, ma non avrei mai immaginato che dietro..."

"Ok ok. Bello scherzo. Mi avete trovato a sbirciare un po' in giro. Non l'avrei fatto, se foste arrivati in orario. E' così orribilmente noioso, questo posto!"

"O povero Webbie, obbligato a stare lontano dai suoi giochini da 007, con tutti questi militari brutti e cattivi..."

"Mmm...mi hanno detto che invece voi militari brutti e cattivi vi siete parecchio divertiti, in questi giorni"

Fatto. Il giusto commento, ed erano ai suoi piedi. Erano così prevedibili, loro due?

"Bene. Ora possiamo parlare di lavoro, se è finito l'intervallo? Avrei un appuntamento con mia madre, e ci terrei a non farla aspettare"

"..."

"Ottima risposta. Procediamo"

Giocherellando con aria assente con il fascicolo che ancora gli occupava le mani, Clayton si alzò e raggiunse la finestra fissando, senza vedere, il giardino attraverso i sentieri che gocce di pioggia scavavano sul vetro.

"Non abbiamo scoperto molto sulla nostra talpa, ma siamo quasi sicuri..."

"QUASI?"

"Quasi, sì, Rabb. Nessuno ti ha mai detto che la vita non è fatta di certezze?" rispose acido Webb. Il commento aveva toccato una ferita più profonda del previsto, e nessuno poté evitare di annusare la frustrazione sottostante.

"Scusa, è che..."

"Lo so. Le mie operazioni hanno la magica capacità di andare sempre male, e le mie informazioni di rivelarsi sempre sbagliate. Spiacente. Faccio del mio meglio, ok?"

"..."

"Webb, Harm non voleva..."

"So cosa voleva. Il mio problema è sottovalutare le situazioni. Il suo dire sempre la cosa sbagliata la momento sbagliato. Era solo uno sfogo. Possiamo andare avanti?"

"..." tre paia d'occhi trovarono improvvisamente innumerevoli spunti di riflessione. In un punto molto definito e molto bianco della parete opposta alla finestra.

"Dicevo. Siamo riusciti a scoprire solo che il nostro uomo domani avrà un ruolo nella scena. E' un po' vago, visto che domani sul set ci sarà più o meno tutto il JAG, ma è l'unica informazione che si sia lasciato sfuggire, al telefono, con il compratore. Stiamo progettando di incastrarlo e arrestarlo lì, in mezzo al caos delle riprese, in modo da passare inosservati e fare la nostra uscita senza colpire troppo l'attenzione generale. L'unico favore che vi chiedo, a tutti e tre, è di stare attenti e tenere gli occhi aperti. Tu e Rabb probabilmente sarete già parecchio impegnati con le richieste dei nipotini della Principessa del Video..."

"Ma c'è qualcuno a Washington che ignori ancora quella storia?"

"Non credo, Rabb. Comunque, state attenti. Lei, tenente, sarà invece più libero di gettare un'occhiata qua e là, essendo solo una comparsa. Le faremo avere un radiomicrofono. Ci avvisi subito, se nota qualcosa di strano. Stavolta non permetterò a nessuno di rovinarmi il piano"

"Webb!" lo fermò Harm quando già era a metà strada verso il bullpen "a proposito..."

"No"

"Ma...abbiamo trovato..."

"Non voglio sentire. Vi avevo detto di restarne fuori" e con queste parole l'agente scomparve ancora una volta, seguito dal rumore secco di una porta a vetri. Chiusa con forza. Con rabbia.

_La luce tenue gettava ombre straniere sul suo volto, ma ne scolpiva il profilo, la silhouette che lentamente aveva iniziato a perseguitare le mie notti. Portava lunghi guanti bianchi, e un abito nero che la abbracciava morbidamente, concedendo all'immaginazione un nuovo mondo di possibilità. _

2050 EST

"THE LONG WINTER" WRAP PARTY

ROBERTS' RESIDENCE

ROSSLYN VIRGINIA

Tardi. Maledettamente tardi. Dopo aver tentato inutilmente due volte di chiudere l'ombrello, lo infilò esasperata nel vaso dorato di fianco all'entrata, e spinse la porta con forza. Presa alla sprovvista dalla cedevolezza traditrice dei cardini, la ragazza quasi perse l'equilibrio. Quasi. Ringraziando, dopo una rapida occhiata alle mattonelle bagnate del vialetto, l'unico colpo di fortuna della giornata, alzò la testa e finalmente concentrò lo sguardo sul piccolo gruppo radunato all'interno. C'erano praticamente tutti. Si stupì di quanto le persone potessero cambiare, passando dall'ufficio a un posto come quello. Alcuni avevano ancora la divisa, eppure a fatica avrebbe riconosciuto le stesse persone che da qualche giorno stava imparando a conoscere. Da lì poteva intravedere il salotto, con il suo fuoco. Il profumo del legno di pino era fin troppo attraente anche a quella distanza. Sul divano erano accomodati Sturgis, molto meno "rigido" di quanto l'avesse mai visto, e Tiner, pronto a scattare alla prima avvisaglia di bisogno. Tipo interessante, forse un po' troppo...sollecito? Sul tappeto, accanto ad un assortimento base di piante ornamentali, un bambino angelico, riccioli d'oro e tutto, quattro anni ad occhio e croce, era intento a disegnare. Un uomo, di spalle che non riuscì a riconoscere, era accovacciato davanti a lui, e sembrava cercare di impedire che l'opera d'arte coinvolgesse anche il pavimento. Inutilmente, a giudicare dall'espressione tra il preoccupato e l'ironico che la madre lanciò loro, accorrendo alla porta.

"Ce l'hai fatta, alla fine, Melanie!"

"Mi spiace moltissimo, Harriet, ma mi hanno chiamato i miei praticamente all'uscita dell'albergo, e...cioè, salutarli tutti ha preso più tempo del previsto. Avevo detto a Steven e Jake di avvisarvi!"

"Non ti preoccupare" sorrise il tenente "non sei l'ultima...ma entra, prego. Che sbadata…starai gelando, lì fuori sotto l'acqua!"

"Grazie...aspetta, tolgo le scarpe...cioè, così non ti sporco tutto il pavimento"

"Ma no, non c'è bisogno..." cominciò la padrona di casa, imbarazzata

"Che succede?" la interruppe una voce profonda che fece trasalire Melanie. Voltatasi di scatto per individuare il ritardatario, si trovò faccia a faccia con due impermeabili scuri. Odiava essere così bassa. E odiava non saper camminare sui tacchi. In questi casi le avrebbero risparmiato il torcicollo cronico.

"Buonasera, Harriet" continuò un'altra voce, con calore "scusa il ritardo, ma la corvette ha scelto proprio stasera per abbandonarmi, e il signor "sono da te in cinque minuti, giuro"..."

"Ehi! La prossima volta ti lascio in mezzo alla strada a fare l'autostop!"

"Chissà, potrebbe fermarsi un bel motociclista..."

Roteando gli occhi, Harm riportò l'attenzione sulla padrona di casa e la ragazza che li guardava ad occhi sgranati "Oh, ciao Melanie! Scusate l'interruzione. Cosa stavate dicendo?"

"Stavo..."

"Stavo dicendo a Melanie che non c'è bisogno che si tolga le scarpe. Il pavimento dovrò comunque pulirlo, dopo"

"Ottima idea, Melanie, penso che seguirò il tuo esempio" esclamò, con gran sorpresa di tutti il comandante, accovacciandosi.

"No, signore, veramente, non..." lo fermò Harriet, letteralmente terrorizzata, afferrandolo per un avambraccio, e ritraendo subito le mani, al contatto con la superficie scivolosa e gelida della manica.

"Ok, Harriet, allora facciamo così. Noi rimaniamo con tutti i nostri indumenti addosso, ti infanghiamo completamente la casa, ma tu prometti di sfruttare in modo indegno la nostra manodopera per le prossime pulizie generali. Va bene?"

"Ma, signore..."

"Ascoltalo, Harriet" la interruppe Mac "lo conosci. Se trova un obiettivo lo insegue fino alla fine, a tutti i costi. Non ha avuto crisi internazionali su cui perdere il sonno ultimamente, tutto qui. Inutile discutere"

Con un muto cenno di assenso, il tenente cedette, arretrando di un passo per fare entrare gli ospiti.

"Melanie?"

"Per me...cioè..va bene, Harm" non poteva impedirselo. Non riusciva a sentirsi a proprio agio, quando doveva rivolgersi al comandante.

"Allora direi di entrare. Qui fuori si gela"

Con un piccolo inchino, fece cenno a Mac e Melanie di passare. Poi le seguì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Luce, calore, un senso di...casa. Melanie provava di nuovo le sensazioni della più piccola della famiglia alla cena del Ringraziamento. Lasciando procedere gli altri, la ragazza si fermò sulla soglia, ad ammirare qualcosa che aveva lasciato poco prima, dietro al ricevitore del telefono. Sentiva il cuore stringersi, ma non era una malinconia totalmente spiacevole. Qualcuno si era preoccupato di prenderle la giacca e sistemarla nel guardaroba. Qualcuno le aveva fatto stringere le dita intirizzite attorno ad un bicchiere di punch bollente. Qualcuno le stava dicendo qualcosa. Era l'uomo che prima non era riuscita a riconoscere. L'uomo accovacciato davanti all'angelo. Era l'ammiraglio. L'ammiraglio stava parlando con lei!

"Scusi?"

"Dicevo" ripeté lui, inarcando un sopracciglio "che sono felice che ce l'abbia fatta. I suoi amici mi hanno detto che era al telefono. Come sta la sua famiglia?"

"Sta...ehm...bene. Grazie"

"Ne sono lieto. Venga, si sieda vicino al caminetto. Fa miracoli"

L'ammiraglio le aveva appena fatto…l'occhiolino?!

Ancora senza parole, Melanie si ritrovò accomodata sul divano, prontamente liberato da Tiner, a scambiare battute con Sturgis mentre Steven, improvvisamente ricomparso, le offriva di riempirle di nuovo il bicchiere. Si sentiva la testa girare. Era confusa. Leggermente irritata, anche. La maggiore età l'aveva passata da un pezzo, poteva badare a se stessa. Poi, oltre la spalla di Steven, ancora in attesa di risposta, scorse uno sguardo. Era Mac. Le sorrideva. Forse...forse quello era il momento per mettere in pratica un consiglio...

"Grazie, Steven"

Seguendo la sua schiena, Melanie cercò di nuovo lo sguardo dell'altra donna. Le stava rivolgendo un piccolo cenno d'approvazione, sostituito poco dopo da una risata argentina ad una battuta dell'interlocutore. B...Bud? La ragazza non ne era sicura. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di conoscerlo approfonditamente, ma doveva essere il marito di Harriet, il padre dell'angelo. Ora era in braccio ad Harm. Non l'avrebbe mai immaginato così a proprio agio con un bambino, ma in effetti, perché no? Era una persona simpatica, affascinante, con un buon lavoro e nessuna apparente patologia psicotica...chissà perché nessuna era ancora riuscita ad "accalappiarlo"? Sorrise tra sé: una frase del genere era degna di una delle aspiranti attricette che infestavano Los Angeles! Ma sicuramente doveva esserci una storia, lì dietro...

"Visto?"

Beccata.

"Cosa? Cioè...Mac..."

"Il sistema! Cos'altro?"

Cos'altro? Inspirare. Espirare. Mentire.

"Ehm...il sistema, sì"

Sospiro di sollievo.

"Tutto tranne auto, vita e uomini, e li farai felici"

"Chi farai felice, colonnello?"

Ma non stava giocando con il figlio dei Roberts? Melanie si sentiva velocemente sprofondare. No, non lui. Non poteva condividere una discussione del genere. Mac non poteva raccontare a lui che...poteva?

"Sicuramente non te, comandante"

"Così? A priori? Che crudeltà..."

"Questa intrusione ha uno scopo? Vedi, noi staremmo discutendo di faccende riservate…"

"Assomigli sempre di più a Webb, te l'hanno detto? Comunque sì. Vieni in cucina"

"Sei sempre così romantico con le ragazze? Ora capisco perchè..."

"Non discutere con me"

Allibita, Melanie vide Harm trascinare per un braccio Mac nell'altra stanza. "Se ci vuoi scusare...tra un attimo te la riporto". Quei due avevano più di una storia, alle spalle! Le sembrava di assistere ai bisticci dei suoi genitori...trent'anni di matrimonio prima.

_Così diversa, così estranea, ma quella voce…avrei riconosciuto quella voce anche…mi aveva trascinato fuori dall'inferno, mi aveva accompagnato nel buio e preso per mano durante i peggiori incubi. Non avrei mai potuto dimenticarla._

2200 EST

"THE LONG WINTER" WRAP PARTY

ROBERTS' RESIDENCE

ROSSLYN VIRGINIA

Neanche una parola. Nessuno dei due osò respirare, sino a che la porta della cucina non fu saldamente chiusa alle loro spalle, anche se per motivi diversi. Anzi, Mac non aveva un motivo, ma il bizzarro comportamento del collega l'aveva colta completamente alla sprovvista.

"Har..." un dito distratto e deciso le impedì di terminare di formulare la parola.

"Ssst"

Velocemente, il comandante si assicurò che anche l'altra porta fosse chiusa, poi riportò l'attenzione sulla donna davanti a lui, che cominciava decisamente a perdere la pazienza.

"HARM! Cosa stai facendo?"

"Abbassa la voce" sussurrò imperiosamente, improvvisamente vicino.

"MA..." cominciò, subito redarguita dal solito sopracciglio "ma cosa succede?"

"Dici che possono sentirci?" chiese Harm, lanciando un'occhiata nella direzione del salotto.

"Cosa devono sentire, Harm?" lo interruppe lei, posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla e osservandolo con attenzione "c'era qualcosa di strano nel punch?", poi si avvicinò ancora di più, indecisa se la causa del comportamento fosse una dose eccessiva di alcol o una febbre tropicale fulminante. No, la fronte sembrava fredda, e i riflessi...ottimi, se lui era riuscito a liberarsi della presa e ribaltare la situazione senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Ora era lui a stringerle un polso, e la fissava con occhi anche troppo limpidi, seppur scuri. Quasi in tempesta. Quasi...

"Sto bene, Mac. Non sono impazzito e nessuno mi ha drogato il drink, ok? A meno che Harriet non mi abbia somministrato qualche elisir d'amore, ovviamente, ma non mi sembra il momento di metterlo alla prova"

"Mmm"

"Ora ascoltami. Dobbiamo assolutamente scoprire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, prima delle riprese di domani. L'operazione di Webb è un azzardo, e lo sai anche tu. Non possiamo restare qui con le mani in mano"

"A proposito delle quali...ti dispiacerebbe lasciarmi? Comincia a fare male"

"Ehm...scusa" imbarazzato, Harm si allontanò leggermente dal suo spazio personale. Non oltre lo sgabello accanto al suo, comunque.

"Posso capirlo, ma perché qui? Perchè ora?" insistette, indicando vagamente la cucina perfettamente bianca. Un bianco sterilizzato, che acuiva i loro presentimenti.

"Non so se hai notato, ma Webb è in salotto"

"In salotto?! Quando è arriva...chi lo ha invitato?"

"Sarà entrato di nascosto da una finestra, per quel che ne so, ma ultimamente sembra la tua ombra. Deve avere un debole per te"

"Webb?!" Mac avrebbe riso in quel momento, se non fosse stato per la stranezza della situazione e la...paura? Non riusciva a identificare completamente quello che leggeva negli occhi dell'uomo davanti a sé.

"Bè, Mac, non ci vedo niente di strano. Tu sei una donna intelligente, spiritosa, desiderabile...cioè, è assolutamente comprensibile che un uomo possa sentirsi attratto da..."

Il colonnello aveva smesso di ascoltare al terzo aggettivo. Desiderabile? Aveva detto desiderabile? Dacci un taglio, Mackenzie, si rimproverò, e solleva dalla miseria il poveraccio.

"Harm..."

"Cioè, quando non fai il marine duro e crudo "mimetica stivali, dammi una spiaggia dove sbarcare" non sei così..."

"Harm...stiamo parlando di Webb!"

In questi frangenti Mac non riusciva a capire se la vicinanza tra lui e Bud fosse stata dannosa per l'uno o una fortuna per l'altro, ma decise di rinviare la riflessione a momento più opportuno.

"Ehm..."

"Ok. Lasciamo stare per una volta gli uomini tragici che attraggo, e concentriamoci sul lavoro. Ti rendi conto che tra un po' qualcuno si accorgerà che manchiamo e farà due più due? O hai già un nome nel cappello a cilindro, o faremo meglio a sbrigarci"

"Penseranno che abbiamo finalmente ritrovato il buonsenso e ci stiamo rifacendo del tempo perduto..."

"Eh?!"

"Niente, lascia stare. Comunque ce l'ho un nome: sottufficiale Gardiner"

"E chi è?"

"Non era negli schedari"

"E da dove arriva?"

"Dal pentagono. E' un piccolo genio del computer: ha progettato tutto il sistema informatizzato di gestione dei documenti del JAG. Solo lui poteva far uscire le informazioni riservate e non lasciare alcuna traccia nella memoria del server"

"Da quando sei diventato un esperto di tecnologia"

"Me l'ha spiegato Bud"

"Ora capisco. Ti ha contagiato con la startrekkologia. La prossima volta cosa tirerai fuori, che il colpevole è un marziano che non ha ritrovato la strada di casa dopo una deviazione al terzo anello di Saturno?"

"Non mi credi?"

"Non è che non ti creda" cercò di rassicurarlo "ma tutto questo comincia ad essre un po' fantascientifico per me" e continuò "Chi è questo sottufficiale? e che motivo avrebbe di commerciare segreti militari? Se veramente è abile come dici, non credi che guadagnerebbe molto di più progettando videogiochi, o gestendo la villa intelligente di Bill Gates, o che so io?"

"Forse...e se fosse uno di quelli?"

"Quelli?"

"Ma sì, come quello che è penetrato nel sistema del Pentagono solo per dimostrare che c'era una falla"

"E allora perché cercare di piazzare le informazioni? No...dev'essere qualcos'altro...deve esserci..."

"Qualcosa..."

"Ci sfugge. Lo senti anche tu?"

"Ricapitoliamo" sospirò Harm, cominciando a percorrere distrattamente le mattonelle scure del pavimento "quaranta fascicoli riservati in dieci mesi. Niente è uscito, niente è entrato. Nessuna traccia lasciata nel server interno"

"E il marine all'ingresso noterebbe un viavai anomalo di cartelle"

"John mi perquisisce la ventiquattrore tutte le mattine ancora dopo...quanti anni?"

"E chissà cosa ha visto uscire da lì, in...quanti anni?" ripetè, ironica.

"La mia crisi di mezz'età ringrazia sentitamente. Potremmo tornare all'ordine del giorno?"

"Non è che rimanga molto. Potrebbe essere chiunque, come nessuno"

"Non abbiamo niente"

"Esattamente come all'inizio"

"E domani..."

"Domani ci sarà da divertirsi"

"Già"

"Sarà meglio andare, allora"

Harm si fermò. Una ruga di preoccupazione solcava ora la sua fronte. Un attimo. Un respiro.

"Andiamo"

In silenzio, i due raggiunsero gli altri in salotto. In silenzio, presero commiato dagli ospiti. In silenzio, lasciarono il portico, mentre la fetta di luce dietro di loro moriva con l'ultimo sospiro della porta. Fuori, la pioggia aveva smesso di cadere, ma le nubi si erano fatte ancora più pesanti, nel silenzio carico della notte. Sentendosi soffocare, alzarono lo sguardo, ma videro solo l'arancio del cielo malato che inesorabilmente divorava le loro ombre.

_Era lei. Non l'avevo mai sentita cantare, ma ora mi sembrava impensabile che non fosse nata per questo. "Un étranger", questa la tristissima melodia che mi aveva incatenato alle sue labbra, al tremare del suo respiro. Sembrava una creatura ultraterrena, come quando mi era apparsa la prima volta, soffusa di luce mattutina, ma lo sguardo stava incidendo la mia anima. Le vecchie parole di Edith Piaf erano rivolte a me. Lei sapeva. Solo al languire finale delle note, mi resi conto di aver trattenuto il fiato, e ripresi lentamente a inspirare._

_Controllo, chi perdeva il controllo moriva, nel mio mondo. Lei non poteva coesistere con quel mondo. "Straniero". E invece era accanto a me. Per questa volta, decisi, la disattenzione non mi avrebbe ucciso. "Mademoiselle". "Non mi offri qualcosa da bere?"_

1040 EST

DAY 24

"THE LONG WINTER" SET

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"AZIONE"

"...Mais on dit que, près du port,  
On a repêché le corps  
D'un gars de marine  
Qui, par l'amour délaissé,  
Ne trouva pour le bercer  
Que la mer câline.  
Il avait un regard très doux.  
Il s'en allait je ne sais où"

"..."

"TAGLIA! Harm! Sei tra noi?"

In quel momento, probabilmente anche l'ammiraglio lo stava fissando, dal suo ufficio. E lui non se ne sarebbe accorto. Pareva impegnato in un serio caso di gita in Memory Lane. Certo gli addii e il suo abito on erano di grande aiuto.

"Ehi…qualcosa non va?" una voce preoccupata. Ma lui sembrava non riuscire a focalizzarla.

Poi, qualcuno aveva iniziato a scuotergli le spalle. "Harm!" non capiva se Jake sembrasse più...arrabbiato? Divertito?

"Harm! Va bene, Mac senza divisa è uno spettacolo, ma sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma!"

In altre circostanze forse si sarebbe offesa. Forse.

Ora era troppo impegnata a fissare l'amico riscuotersi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per riprendere contatto con la realtà, e scoprire con profondo imbarazzo di aver causato il blocco delle riprese.

"Ehm...no, scusatemi" cominciò lui, cercando di evitare di incontrare il maggior numero di sguardi, e soprattutto il suo "devo essermi assentato un attimo, non ho dormito molto bene, questa notte".

Se qualcuno dubitava della labile spiegazione, non lo fece notare. Ma i sorrisetti erano una dimostrazione abbastanza chiara dell'opinione del gruppo.

Soddisfatto sembrava invece Jake, che, dopo qualche commento sottovoce con un cameraman e con Melanie, attirò l'attenzione di tutti e urlò, come ormai d'abitudine.

"Pronti? Riprendiamo dalle ultime due righe della canzone. "L'ultimo inverno" Scena 10/2. Motore. Azione"

"Strranièrr"

"TAGLIA. Cos'era questo? Mac, è un film. non c'è bisogno che imiti l'accento francese: il pubblico sospende l'incredulità!"

"Eh?"

"Praticamente, fa finta di crederci" suggerì qualcuno dalle immediate vicinanze, probabilmente Melanie.

"DA CAPO. Steven, come è la luce?"

"Avrei bisogno di un riflettore di fronte a loro. Possiamo?"

"Non dovrebbe alterare troppo la ripresa. Possiamo carrellare su di lei quando scende dal palco e raggiunge il tavolo?"

"No problem, capo!" rispose Steven, tentando di alleggerire la tensione.

"Allora?"

"Io cercavo di aiutare" riuscì a quel punto a balbettare Mac.

"Bè. Non farlo. Grazie" commentò secco Jake "ricominciamo dalle ultime due righe come prima. "Il lungo inverno" Scena 10/3. Motore. Azione"

_"...Il avait un regard très doux.  
Il s'en allait je ne sais où"_

_Ero ancora impegnato a riprendere il controllo. Stavo fissando per l'ennesima volta lo specchio davanti a me. Senza troppo rumore, potevo così tenere d'occhio l'ingresso e il bancone del bar, dove un uomo non troppo anziano ma neanche eccessivamente giovane, grassoccio e brizzolato, distribuiva con uguale flemma birre e commenti sarcastici. Non mi accorsi della sua presenza sino a che una voce mi strappò ai miei pensieri._

_"Straniero"_

_"Mademoiselle"_

_"Non mi offri qualcosa da bere?"_

_"Con piacere. Cosa beve una spia in servizio?"_

_Era lei. Ora non potevo più sbagliarmi.Quel viso. Quegli occhi. Il profilo delicato della gola che ogni notte dipingevo, ancora e ancora, nei miei sogni. Il grande capo aveva mandato lei a consegnarmi le informazioni. Chissà se avesse saputo...ma probabilmente sapeva. Non sarebbe stato il grande capo, altrimenti._

_"Veramente cantante, in servizio. E posso bere tutto quello che voglio, e a spese della casa, se convinco poveri clienti a condividere whiskey e risatine con una donna dal fascino misterioso"_

_"E whiskey sia. SAM!"_

_"Non si chiama Sam, se intendi il barista"_

_"Dimentico sempre che qui non siamo più nella baracca dello zio. Lì, finché la signora Libertà tiene i piedi a mollo nella baia di New York, sta sicura che ogni singolo barista di ogni singola bettola tra Boston e Los Angeles si chiama Sam"_

_"Forse per una volta ci hai azzeccato, yankee. Sta arrivando. E quelli mi sembrano due whiskey"_

_"Funziona sempre questo trucchetto?"_

_"Con te ha funzionato. Comunque di solito mi capita di far finta di "gradire" una decina di bicchieri, prima della chiusura. Se è una buona serata"_

_"E vedendoti ora, ad occhio e croce direi che di buone serate ne hai almeno sei a settimana, giusto?"_

_"Solo perché il lunedì Churchill ci tiene chiusi"_

_"Sarà la sera che la moglie lo costringe a rimanere a casa"_

_"Sarà..."_

_"Quasi non ti riconoscevo, sai? Come mai nei bassifondi?"_

_"Ero stanca della Loira, credo. Fiori più grandi, cieli più azzurri...un mortorio"_

_"Eh, sì. Nebbia e bombardamenti, cosa c'è di meglio della cara vecchia Londra?"_

_"Anche tu sei un po' lontano dai tuoi aeroplanini, marinaio"_

_"Direi che può bastare con le piacevolezze"_

_"Stavo facendo il mio lavoro. "Ridi e falli bere, bambola" paga un altro doppio e avrai un barista felice e la lista in tasca. Con una spiritosa conversatrice in omaggio"_

_"Il tutto in gradevole confezione? Si può fare. SAM?"_

_Anche nella penombra, la vidi roteare gli occhi. Almeno lo spirito era rimasto, alla ragazza con il foulard e lo sguardo limpido._

_"E poi parlano male dello humour inglese..."_

_"Ma tu sei francese, di che ti preoccupi?"_

_"Madre francese, padre indiano. Io sono cresciuta qui"_

_"Touché"_

"FERMI TUTTI!"

Ad un lato dell'aula, temporaneamente trasformata in set, un certo clamore attrasse la loro attenzione. Sembrava che Webb e i suoi (se erano suoi gli uomini in completo scuro), avessero finalmente deciso di entrare in azione.

Ma qualcosa non quadrava.

Secondo i piani, la cattura doveva essere silenziosa.

La cattura dell'uomo giusto.

Ma quello sotto il tiro dell'agente non era l'uomo giusto, pensò Mac, colpita improvvisamente dalla rivelazione.

"WEBB! Non è lui! E' Fairchild!"

"COSA?"

In mezzo alla confusione, pretendere qualcosa dall'udito di un essere umano, anche con addestramento speciale, forse era un po' troppo.

"Fairchild?"

"Dieci mesi, quaranta settimane…Il cestino!

"Eh?!" esclamò, leggermente allarmato, l'uomo al suo fianco.

"Te lo spiego dopo, Harm. Ora dobbiamo fermarlo"

"Andiamo" disse lui, estraendo la pistola d'ordinanza. Non avrebbe capito fino a che non gli avesse spiegato tutto con calma, ma poteva sempre contare sul suo appoggio incondizionato. Le doveva troppi favori, per potersi permettere obiezioni.

"Stavo per chiederti se eri solo felice di vedermi, ma mi hai rovinato la battuta. Hai anche la mia?"

"Non dovresti tenerla nella giarrettiera?"

"Solo se avessi le gambe di John Wayne. Ma un giorno se vuoi facciamo l'esperimento, ok?"

Estratta dalla fondina la seconda arma, Harm la lanciò a Mac, che si era intanto liberata delle scarpe.

"Dov'è Webb?"

"Là a destra. Ma ha preso l'uomo..."

"HO DETTO FERMI TUTTI"

Quello che prima era passato in sordina, ora risuonò forte e chiaro. L'ordine proveniva da un ometto insignificante appena emerso dalla sinistra foresta di cavi e microfoni. Ed era accompagnato da un coltello. Molto, troppo vicino alla gola di Harriet Simms.

"Harriet?!" gridò sorpreso Bud, da un angolo.

Un silenzio irreale cadde sui presenti. Webb stava ancora lottando per immobilizzare un'innocente comparsa, ma se ne rese conto un secondo troppo tardi. Il tenente e il suo aggressore erano già al centro della sala.

"NON VI MUOVETE, O LA MAMMINA AVRA' QUALCHE PROBLEMA"

Il grido strozzato di Harriet confermò la serietà delle sue intenzioni.

"Harm!" sussurrò Mac "cerca di tenerlo impegnato. Io provo a sorprenderlo da dietro"

"Ma...Mac…"

"Non sospetterà di me" lo zittì lei "e tu sei più bravo a patteggiare. Fidati, per una volta" concluse irritata, ormai in piena modalità marine.

"Mac…" sibilò Harm, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. "Ok" aggiunse, quando lei la scrollò via "ma sta attenta".

"Sei tu quello che si caccia nei guai, di solito" prese commiato il colonnello, con un sorriso che non le raggiungeva gli occhi, mentre si separavano. Harm dirigendosi verso i riflettori, Mac scomparendo nell'ombra.

"FAIRCHILD" tuonò il comandante, puntando la pistola verso l'aggressore e la sua vittima "lasci andare il tenente"

"Steven! Prendi la camera a mano!" sussurrò Jake all'amico, notando l'avvicinarsi della concitazione. Dopo le prime grida, Mac li aveva visti nascondersi sotto un tavolo, e ora l'improvvisa apparizione la sorprese. Ma non aveva tempo.

"Sei pazzo?!"

Terrorizzato, ma eccitatissimo, Jake insistette "Prendi quella maledetta camera, ho detto!". Poi, davanti ad uno Steven pietrificato, afferrò una piccola videocamera e strisciò il più vicino possibile alla scena.

"E lei chi sarebbe?" rispondeva intanto Fairchild, stringendo la presa attorno ad Harriet.

"Comandante Rabb. Parliamo. Vuole?"

"Ah…ora la riconosco. Come ho fatto…" commentò con voce sarcastica "il grande Harmon Rabb…la leggenda vivente…l'eroe…"

"Una definizione un po' forte, ma sì, sarei io"

"Cosa vuol fare? Convincermi a lasciarla andare?" continuò "ah ah…divertente. Lei è la mia unica via di fuga. Non sparereste ad una donna incinta. Ad una di voi"

"Noi? Cosa intende per noi?" chiese Harm, avvicinandosi impercettibilmente. Mac lo vide setacciare l'ombra davanti a sé, ma non era ancora il momento. Una distrazione, qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa: non poteva disarmarlo così, non poteva mettere in pericolo Harriet. Non poteva mettere in pericolo il bambino.

"Voi, i grandi avvocati" sputò Fairchild "voi, gli uomini d'azione. Voi, la grande famiglia felice"

"Chi le ha detto questo? E comunque, fino a prova contraria, anche lei fa parte del JAG"

"Mai"

"Come?"

"Io sono un bibliotecario. Io sono quello che vaga per i sotterranei e respira polvere per voi. Io sono Fairchild, LA TALPA" concluse raddrizzando gli occhiali tondi, che nella foga gli erano scivolati dal naso "lo so che mi chiamate così, ai piani alti. Non creda che non vi abbia sentito"

"Capisco" annuì Harm, un barlume indecifrabile negli occhi "non le sembrano un po' lamentele da ragazzino viziato, Fairchild?"

"Viziato! Dal golden boy? Mi lasci indovinare…l'eroe alle superiori...quarterback, rappresentante degli studenti, usciva con una cheerleader, forse anche di più…cosa ne sa lei dei problemi dell'adolescenza?! Cosa ne sa lei del secchione con gli occhiali, cosa ne sa del tavolo degli sfigati in mensa, cosa ne sa di un uomo che si arruola e a 21 anni finisce in uno scantinato a cambiare l'ordine dei fascicoli. Da numerico ad alfabetico. Da alfabetico a numerico. 21! Cosa ne sa, eh? Cosa ne sa della Talpa?"

"E' per questo? E' per questo che si è messo a vendere informazioni?"

Un'espressione fredda si era impressa sul volto di Farichild, prima trasfigurato dalla rabbia, dall'amarezza.

"No. Non sono così sentimentale. Non sono il solito pazzo frustrato. Ho scoperto una falla nel sistema di archiviazione. L'ho detto alla sicurezza. Ho fatto il bravo soldato. Sa cosa mi hanno risposto?"

"…"

"Esatto. Niente. Chi da' ascolto alla Talpa? Ho pensato all'ironia della situazione. Ho pensato alla ricchezza che avevo tra le mani. Ho pensato alla ricchezza che avrei potuto materialmente avere tra le mani…"

"Ma…i computer…"

"Non hanno registrato passaggi di informazioni?" domandò con disprezzo "ecco dov'è la falla, comandante"

"Eh?"

"La marina ormai gestisce tutto tramite computer. Dati, programmi, persino il menù della mensa e lo smaltimento dei rifiuti"

"Il cestino…"

"E' tutto digitalizzato. E nessuno pensa che esistono ancora persone, carta, e la raccolta differenziata"

"Così lei…"

"Esatto. Scrivevo, facevo uscire dall'edificio il materiale in pratici sacchi, ogni lunedì, e spedivo. In cambio di carta. Verde, se capisce cosa intendo"

Troppo sconvolto per trattenersi, Harm non poté controllare un automatico "Bastardo traditore..."

"Preferisco definirmi un uomo intelligente. L'onore e il valore non sono più merce di scambio, e l'offerta da che mondo è mondo deve soddisfare la domanda. Ora, se non le dispiace, dovrei andare. Mi ha fatto molto piacere chiacchierare con lei, ma i suoi amici della CIA, con quel piccolo sfoggio di abilità investigativa, mi hanno convinto a cambiare aria. Dovrei prendere un elicottero tra esattamente…" disse, cercando di controllare l'orologio al polso sinistro. E perdendo il contatto visivo con il resto della sala.

"14 minuti e 27 secondi. Per Leavenworth" concluse una voce ferma alle sue spalle. Ferma e glaciale quanto la canna di una pistola. "Lascia andare il tenente. Subito"

Senza voltarsi, Fairchild allentò la presa attorno alle braccia di Harriet, prontamente afferrata e sorretta da Harm, accorso dopo l'irruzione.

"Bene. Ora appoggia il coltello a terra. Lentamente" sillabò di nuovo Mac "e non provare a fare scherzi, o sarò costretta a liberare il mondo da un traditore senza giusto processo", aggiunse, quasi con dispiacere, facendo scattare la sicura della pistola.

Fairchild fece come ordinato, e si piegò, sempre sotto tiro, per poggiare l'arma.

Fu allora che Harm lo vide.

Un bagliore. Veloce, troppo veloce.

"SARAH!" riuscì a sentire Mac, prima che Fairchild si rialzasse di scatto, la disarmasse e fosse lui, questa volta, a dominare la situazione.

Rapida valutazione. Una rivoltella contro mani nude. Armi improprie, per un marine. Rapida. Rapida. Mai perdere il contatto visivo. Un colpo diretto al polso. Schivare la risposta. Allontanare l'arma. Mancato. Maledetto. Rapida. Rapida. Un calcio. La pistola era ancora lì. Mai perdere il contatto. Il naso. Dolore e disattenzione immediati. Come era possibile? Gli occhiali. Maledetta pistola. Rapida. Rapida. Schivare. Colpire. Dov'era quella pistola. Dove? Quell'odore. Disgusto irresistibile. Il grilletto. Tenebra. Luce. Colpire. No. Dolore. Disgusto. Scivolare via. Respirare. Nausea. Sonno. Vuoto. Freddo.

Odore aspro di polvere da sparo.

"SARAH!"

1234 EST

ACADEMY THEATRE

WASHINGTON D.C.

"_Sarah"_

"_Sono qui, sono qui"_

THE END 

Mentre sullo schermo, in un bagliore bianco e nero, si dissolvevano lentamente due figure abbracciate, il silenzio incombeva tra le poltroncine.

"Secondo te?" sussurrò Jake a Steven, che stava lottando inutilmente con il nodo della cravatta.

"Non so" rispose Melanie, volgendosi verso le file retrostanti "comunque ho già ritirato i moduli da Mc Donald's. Possiamo sempre cercare di farci assumere come animatori per le feste di compleanno"

"Orrore? Rimpianto? Vergogna?" ripeteva Steven con voce strozzata "Noia? Almeno fischiassero…"

Un colpo secco. Uno sparo nell'oscurità. Due. Tre. Battiti. Crepiti. Scrosci.

Applausi.

Sollievo.

"Grazie, grazie a voi" inchinandosi, l'ammiraglio James, il padrino della prima edizione del concorso Wayne "Cinema e forze armate", era giunto sul palco "è con grande onore e piacere che vi abbiamo mostrato in anteprima "Il lungo inverno", il lungometraggio che da domani comincerà il suo viaggio attraverso i più importanti festivals del Paese. Grazie. Grazie. Se possono venire qui, vorrei presentarvi i realizzatori…" notando tre note figure, piuttosto scosse, dietro le quinte "Jake Griffith, Melanie Godard e Steven Coppola. Un applauso" e rivolgendosi a loro, con voce sicura e fare da uomo di spettacolo "dite, diteci qualcosa. Un meritatissimo successo. Come è stato lavorare con attori non professionisti, e militari, aggiungerei" commentò con un ammiccamento in platea che non suscitò le risate sperate "è vero che avete utilizzato _ROE_ sperimentali? Come avete fatto?"

"Ehm" gracchiò Steven al microfono giuntogli improvvisamente sotto il naso "siamo lieti che…che il nostro lavoro abbia raggiunto gli obiettivi previsti. E' il frutto di due anni di fatiche di molte persone, che vorremmo ringraziare, a cominciare dal comitato direttivo del concorso, che ci permette di essere qui, oggi. Lavorare con militari, con uomini e donne che ogni giorno mettono in gioco vita e capacità per il nostro Paese, è stato…"

"…un onore" continuò Melanie con foga, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore "cioè, un arricchimento. Sono persone, prima di essere militari, con storie alle spalle e sentimenti…ci è stata concessa un'opportunità incredibile, cioè…"

"E per quanto riguarda le _tecniche di ripresa_ sperimentali" proseguì Jake, con un'occhiata ironica all'esaltato ammiraglio "i risultati si sono rivelati sorprendenti"

"…soprattutto per noi" suggerì sottovoce Steven, guadagnandosi una gomitata di Melanie tra le costole.

"Vorremmo solo ringraziare ancora tutti quelli che ci hanno aiutato e sostenuto in quest'avventura" proseguì imperterrito Jake "soprattutto gli ufficiali del quartier generale del JAG" indicando in prima fila il volto compiaciuto dell'ammiraglio Chegwidden, "che con infinita pazienza si sono piegati a tutte le nostre richieste, e soprattutto il comandante Harmon Rabb jr e il colonnello Sarah Mackenzie, che purtroppo oggi non sono potuti intervenire per cause di forza maggiore. Non so che dire. Grazie" concluse inchinandosi, subito imitato dai due amici.

"S_ostenuto in quest'avventura_, Jake? Quanti mesi sono che prepari il discorso?"

In platea, AJ approfittò della confusione degli applausi per sussurrare, non notato, al vicino "è una mia sensazione, o il film è un po' diverso dalla sceneggiatura originale?"

"Non saprei" rispose con un sorriso Clayton Webb "non ho idea di cosa sia successo durante le riprese, a parte il viraggio in bianco e nero. Fossi in lei chiederei al _cast_" aggiunse, inarcando un sopracciglio "io sono solo un consulente storico, in fondo"

1234 EST

THE SAME DAY

COURTROOM

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH VIRGINIA

"L'imputato e il suo avvocato si alzino. Signori della giuria, avete raggiunto il verdetto?"

Due uomini in divisa bianca scattarono in piedi, immobili, in attesa.

Ad un cenno del giudice, la portavoce della giuria si schiarì la gola e cominciò a leggere "Marinaio Foer, per l'accusa di vilipendio alla bandiera, questa corte marziale la ritiene" un occhio attento avrebbe notato le mani del marinaio tremare leggermente, un orecchio attento avrebbe sentito il cuore del suo avvocato saltare un battito, come ad ogni sentenza "colpevole, ma considerate le attenuanti del caso la condanna ad un anno di reclusione e congedo con disonore"

"La corte si aggiorna"

Con il calare del martello, il cuore riprese a battere, le mani si rilassarono, e corsero a stringere quelle dell'altro. La causa era persa, ma il marinaio aveva ottenuto la migliore delle sentenze possibili.

Mac voltò finalmente lo sguardo verso il collega, dall'altra parte del corridoio. "Complimenti, comandante"

"Colonnello"

"Hai intenzione di mantenere quell'espressione soddisfatta ancora per molto?"

Ormai erano rimasti solo loro due, nell'austera sala dove solo pochi mesi prima era finito tutto. O cominciato.

"Non saprei. Potrei cambiarla, se…diciamo…ammettessi che avevo ragione"

"Scordatelo, sto ancora aspettando il ringraziamento per aver fermato Fairchild"

"Ringraziamento? Se non l'avessi disarmato io, adesso saresti ancora su un elicottero diretto alle Bahamas!"

"Almeno passerei il mio tempo in spiaggia, e non qui con un arrogante, orgoglioso, insopportabile ex-pilota"

"Ah sì?" rispose lui, cingendole la vita con un braccio "perché non ne parliamo stasera, quando avrai bisogno di qualcuno che ti cambi la fasciatura?"

"Ahi!" sibilò lei con una smorfia.

"Sarah! Ti ho fatto male? Scusa! Cosa posso…" cominciò lui, preoccupato.

"Calma. E' solo un graffio. Dovresti lavorare un po' sulla tua interpretazione, però. Cioè, praticamente, cioè, potresti impegnarti, cioè, nella resa stanislavskjiana del sottotesto del tuo io personaggio, praticamente"

Un sorriso. Una luminosa giornata di aprile. Le due figure, lentamente, si diressero verso l'uscita, verso l'abbraccio del sole nuovo. La brezza leggera accarezzava gli alberi e, con un sospiro, accompagnava la danza silenziosa dei petali di ciliegio.

**THE END**


End file.
